Cinquante nuance de vert
by La Pomme Verte
Summary: Voici un harem, défis proposé sur le forum MHA, qui tournera autour d'Izuku. l'Arc I sera sur "l'amour" entre lui et d'autres personnages, donc il y a potentiellement du crack paring et du yaoi. Vous voilà avertie, bonne lecture! Thème 12 : "Le premier bébé".
1. C'est ça l'amour

**Hey, je suis de retour! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!**

 **Alors pour ce qui ce poserait la question je suis bien Sandou01, j'ai juste changer de pseudo.**

 **Bon voici un nouveau petit défi créer par la splendide Momo, écrire un harem avec un personnage de notre choix, et le mien c'est porté sur Izuku. Alors c'est pas** **forcement** **en romance, mais j'ai décomposé mon harem en plusieurs grande partie donc la première se déroulera sur le thème de l'Amour! J'avertirais s'il y a des âmes sensibles pour certain Os, normalement peut contiendrons de Spoil ou de Lemon. J'ai finit d'écrire tous les os du premier Arc donc pas de panique, mais je ne sais pas à qu'elle régularité je les publierais. ça dépendra de mon humeur xD.**

 **Je tiens à remercier Momo et sa superbe idée, et toute la Mafia, en particulier: Pigeon, Tsuishin, LolaLola et Ahirall pour leurs corrections. Je vous aimes!**

 **Discalmer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais vous inquiétez pas, un jour ce sera le cas!**

* * *

 **Arc I L'amour**

 **Thème: La déclaration**

 **Genre: Fluff, Romance, Friendship**

 **Couple: Izuku x ...**

* * *

 _ **"C'est ça l'amour"**_

Izuku, comme tous les matins, se pressait pour aller en cours. Il s'était une fois de plus arrêté en cours de route pour voir un affrontement entre un vilain et un héros. Il avait pris le temps de prendre des notes pour ses futurs combats. Il arriva devant les casiers à chaussure(s) ou quelques autres élèves se disaient bonjour et se pressaient pour mettre leurs chaussons.

« Yoh Midoriya ! Fit Denki. Toi aussi tu es à la bourre ?

Bonjour Kaminari-kun. »

Il ouvrit son casier et il fut surpris d'y voir une lettre, il resta pantois quelques secondes. Il était un peu effrayé de ce qu'il allait y trouver, il faut dire qu'au collège il avait vécu un paquet de mauvaises expériences. C'est d'une main moites qu'il s'empara de la lettre.

Son nom inscrit dans un jolie écriture manuscrite identifiait l'objet comme sien. Au moins il était sur que la personne ne s'était pas trompée de casier. Un sticker en forme de nounours tenant un cœur renfermait sûrement les secrets qui étaient à l'intérieur.

Deku déglutit, ce pourrait-il qu'il vienne de recevoir sa première lettre d'amour ? Ho mon dieu que c'était embarrassant. Et qui cela pouvait il bien être ? Il était complètement rouge et tremblait légèrement près à décacheter l'enveloppe.

« Quoi tu as reçu une lettre d'amour ? S'étonna Denki. C'est pas juste j'en ai jamais reçu... »

Il bouda et mit les mains dans ses poches, tandis que Midoriya tenait la lettre près de son torse comme pour éviter que Kaminari la voit bien qu'il était déjà trop tard. Il savait que la personne qui lui avait écrit avait du prendre son courage à deux mains pour le faire et la glisser dans son casier. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas que tout le monde le sache.

Ils se mirent en route pour leur classe tandis que Denki lui posait pleins de questions. Qui c'était ? Pourquoi lui ? Allait il lui rendre ses sentiments ? Lui avait elle donné rendez vous ? Qu'est qu'elle lui trouvait ?

« Je ne l'ai pas encore lu Kaminari-kun. Chuchota t-il embarrassé.

Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ? »

Le « Que tu ne sois plus là » raisonna très fort dans sa tête mais il ne le dit pas, beaucoup trop poli et gentil pour froisser son ami. Ils rentrèrent en classe avant que Monsieur Aizawa n'arrive et Denki ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir ses deux meilleurs amis pour se plaindre.

« C'est pas juste Midoriya a reçu une lettre d'amour !

Quoi ?! Hurla une bonne partie de la classe »

Personne ne se remettait de cette nouvelle, mais avant que tout le monde ne tombent sur le successeur d'All Might pour lui poser une tonne de questions le professeur fit son entrée. Il maudissait le blond et sa grande bouche, en plus il sentait un regard assassin dans sa nuque. Mineta était vert de jalousie.

Quand ce fut l'heure de la pause, Izuku courut pour échapper à tout le monde, la lettre avec lui. Une fois loin des regards il décida de décacheter l'enveloppe. C'était un joli papier blanc avec une bordure rose tout autour. La jeune fille, parce qu'il s'agissait forcément d'une jeune fille pour le choix des couleurs, avait une écriture souple. Elle avait rajouté des cœurs un peu partout. Il rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

Elle le décrivait comme la personne la plus héroïque qui lui était donné de voir, elle lui parlait de son courage et sa détermination qui l'avait beaucoup attirée chez lui. Elle lui parlait du fait qu'il soit beau et fort, que ses cheveux étaient magnifiques, que ses yeux brillaient de mille feux. Il en faisait presque une syncope de tous ces compliments. Elle lui donnait rendez-vous à la fin des cours derrière le bâtiment des entraînements.

« Trouvé Deku-kun ! Fit une voix toute joyeuse.

Uraraka-san ! Hurla t-il surpris.

Héhé alors cette lettre, tu vas lui répondre ? Demanda t-elle curieuse.

Euh... je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas qui elle est. »

Il se gratta la joue un peu mal à l'aise, à vrai dire il y avait déjà une fille qui lui plaisait, elle était discrète mais très joviale. Elle avait une voix mélodieuse et avait toujours un mot gentil pour tout le monde. Il était persuadé qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, et maintenant il y avait cette mystérieuse fille qui lui déclarait sa flamme. Il était touché, après tout c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

Uraraka fit la moue, le garçon avait l'air de s'être plongé dans ses pensées et donc il ne répondrait pas à sa question. Elle était la première à le trouver, ils avaient tous fait un peu la course pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Certains étaient resté dans la classe car ça ne les concernaient pas, et que Midoriya avait le droit à un peu d'intimité la dessus.

Le fin des cours arriva rapidement et la pression de ses petits camarades c'était calmée grâce aux interventions de Iida et Tsuyu qui n'aimaient pas qu'on puisse fourrer ainsi son nez dans les histoires de cœurs de deux personnes. Et même Bakugou en avait eu marre et leur avait hurlé qu'on s'en fichait et que de tout façon ça devait être une grosse blague car vraiment tomber amour du Nerd, qui serait aussi bête ?

Seul Mineta avait tenté plusieurs fois de lui voler l'enveloppe et même essayé de le suivre à la dernière sonnerie. Merci à Asui qui l'avait vue faire et l'avait sermonné.

Le voilà donc planté derrière le bâtiment à stresser , il avait peur que Katsuki ait raison et que ce soit qu'une immense blague, ce serait cruelle d'ailleurs. Il était aussi effrayé de qui pourrait être cette personne, il devrait sûrement s'excuser de ne pas ressentir la même chose et qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans son cœur.

Quand il entendit des pas arriver son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite, il en oublia presque de respirer. Puis la personne apparu dans l'angle du bâtiment et son organe vitale s'arrêta une micro seconde avant de reprendre de plus belle. Elle était là devant lui, la jeune fille dont il était tombé amoureux.

« Je... J'espère que tu n'est pas trop déçu Midoriya. »

Elle avait l'air si timide, si innocente, bien sur que non il n'était pas déçu mais seul des onomatopées sortaient de sa bouche. La jeune fille rigola légèrement bien qu'elle était gêné.

« Je... Je .. Non pas du tout Ha-Haga-Hagakure-san »

Elle avait eut le courage de lui déclarer son amour alors que lui ne faisait que la regarder de loin, tu parles d'un courage. Il devait au moins lui faire savoir que c'était réciproque. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, comme si ne pas la voir lui permettrait d'avoir plus de bravoure.

« Je t'aime Hagakure-san. »

Elle sursauta de surprise mais en fut plus qu'heureuse, elle se jeta alors à son cou. Leurs sentiments étant réciproques ils allaient pourvoir être un couple. Avec pleins d'autres première fois.

* * *

 **Et voilà ce premier thème, alors qu'en avez vous pensez? C'est un des plus fluff de la série je trouve.**

 **Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à commenter, que ce soit pour exprimer votre joie comme votre désaccord! Mais attention toujours dans le respect!**


	2. L'amour brille sous les étoiles

**Bien le bonjour à vous!**

 **Voilà le nouvel Os sur le Deku's harem, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Cet fois je vous mets avec qui il est, comme ça pas de surprise et de tout façon vous l'auriez deviner rapidement. Je réponds à vos commentaire en bas de cet Os. Enjoy!**

 **Je remercie encore mes quatre correctrices pour leur travail: Pigeon, Tsuishin, LolaLola et Ahirall! Bisous mes amours!**

 **Discalmer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais vous inquiétez pas, un jour ce sera le cas!**

* * *

 **Arc I L'amour**

 **Thème: Le rendez-vous**

 **Genre: Fluff, Romance, Humour**

 **Couple: Izuku x Katsuki**

* * *

 _ **"L'amour brille sous les étoiles"**_

Izuku était affolé, non, terrifié était le mot le plus approprié ! Il était en retard pour son premier Rendez-vous. Ça faisait une semaine que le garçon qu'il aimait lui avait fait sa déclaration derrière le bâtiment d'entraînement et il avait été aux anges.

Et aujourd'hui ils avaient leur premier rencard et il avait fallut qui se lève en retard, qu'il croise des personnes dans le besoin, qu'il s'arrête pour les aider. Mais en même temps il n'y pouvait rien, c'était dans sa nature. Mais la tout de suite, il regrettait, ils avaient fixé l'heure à 11h30 le temps de se trouver un endroit ou manger et il était déjà midi.

Peut être que son petit ami avait décidé de partir sans l'attendre, en même temps vue la patience de celui ci, c'était sûrement le cas. Ils allaient rompre. Des larmes commençaient à venir tandis qu'il courrait à en perdre haleine. Une fois arrivé sur place, il remarqua que son compagnon n'était pas là. Alors ça y est, il était de nouveau célibataire.

Il s'accroupit près du lieux de rendez-vous sous les regards suspicieux des passants. Il regarda son téléphone mais aucun message depuis le « T'as pas intérêt à être en retard ! ». Il était tellement perdu dans sa tristesse qu'il ne remarqua pas des bruits de pas s'arrêter devant lui. Mais il entendit parfaitement la voix grave et moqueuse.

«- Qu'est ce que tu fout le Nerd, tu as cru que je t'avais posé un lapin ?

\- Ka-Kacchan ? Fit il surpris Mais, je... enfin...

\- Je te connais abruti ! Je savais que t'arriverais pas à l'heure, c'est pour ça que je t'ai dit 11h30. Allez lève toi, je crève la dalle ! »

Il le vit s'éloigner de lui, il se releva d'un coup et rattrapa la distance rapidement avant de se mettre aux côtés du blond pour marcher. Il avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres, des perles d'eau encore coincé aux coins de ses yeux. Ça lui faisait plaisir que son petit ami ait tout prévue.

«- Arrête de sourire bêtement, y a pas de quoi être heureux d'être en retard à un premier rendez-vous ! »

Il se tassa sur lui même, rentra la tête dans les épaules mais ne quitta pas son air joviale. Katsuki était quelqu'un de vraiment gentil même s'il ne le montrait pas. Midoriya l'avait toujours sut.

Il vit que Bakugou avait une main dans sa poche mais l'autre pendouillait mollement. Il avait l'air de tourner sa main dans tout les sens. Si la plupart des gens aurait pu penser qu'il avait mal au poignet Deku lui comprit ce que ça signifiait, et n'hésita pas à faire de même avec sa propre main. Il se la fit empoigner de force et écraser un peu les doigts.

«- T'es vraiment long à la détente. Grogna le blond »

Katsuki avait une légère rougeur sur les pommettes, et bien sur ce n'était rien comparé à celle de son camarade qui lui était cramoisi. Mais Izuku ne se démontait pas, il avait la tête haute et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une échoppe, et sans que le plus grand demande son avis, il l'avait traîné à l'intérieure.

Une fois installé sur une table il regarda le menu et commença à bouder légèrement ; sur le papier il n'y était proposé que des plats épicé. Ce que préférait son ami d'enfance, et lui n'était pas du tout fan, il comprenait que c'était une punition pour être arrivé en retard. Son petit ami lui arracha le menu des mains avant de le retourner pour le lui remettre. Puis il s'affala dans sa banquette en regardant à l'extérieure une nouvelle fois gêné.

Midoriya lut alors attentivement la brochure et à la fin il remarqua le petit encadré, il se remit à sourire à pleine dent. Décidément Kacchan avait pensé à tout pour que ce soit parfait. En même temps c'est lui qui était venu la veille, pour lui dire le lieu et l'heure de rendez-vous sans autre forme de cérémonie avant de repartir comme il était venu. Sur le menu était écrit « Tout les samedis retrouvez le typique Katsudon ».

Deku était impatient de voir comment le reste de la journée allait se dérouler. Il ne fut pas déçu, déjà Katsuki paya avant même qu'il ait eu besoin de sortir son porte monnaie. Ensuite il le traîna dans une boutique ou il venait de recevoir des éditions illimités de babioles en tout genre sur All Might. Il faillit y dépenser tout son argent si Bakugou n'avait pas été là pour le retenir en grognant bien fort.

Il fut un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir acheter tout le magasin mais il savait que son petit ami avait fait ça pour son bien. Il le suivit dans les rues commerçantes mais n'y prêta pas vraiment attention.

«- Tu as vue maman, les deux garçons ils se tiennent la main!S'exclama un enfant en les pointant du doigt »

Ils entendirent alors quelques commentaires désobligeants, bien qu'ils s'assumaient, ça les touchaient. En faite c'est Izuku qui le vivait le plus mal. Katsuki le tira alors plus près et fit un doigt d'honneur à une vielle femme qui venait de sous entendre que c'était contre nature.

«- On s'en fout de ce que tu penses la vielle, dans deux ans tu sera même plus là ! »

Les commentaires basé sur leur orientation sexuelle se turent d'un coup pour finalement reprendre sur le mauvais comportement de Bakugou. Midoriya rigola tout doucement, il savait que son compagnon avait fait exprès de ramener l'attention sur son sale caractère et ainsi effacer la présence de Deku aux yeux des passants.

Finalement ils arrivèrent devant le cinéma ou un film sur les héros, que le vert voulait voir depuis un petit moment, était en salle. Ils ne passèrent même pas par la case guichet vue que le blond avait déjà acheter les billets en ligne. Ils purent donc s'installer tranquillement sur les sièges.

Ils furent plongés rapidement dans l'ambiance du film, à coup de vilain mit à terre et de héros vainqueur. Le plus petit avait les yeux qui brillaient devant ce genre de film. Il adorait ça, et une fois le film finit il repris sa bonne vieille habitude de marmonner. Il se demandait si tout les mouvements présent, étaient tous réalisable dans la vrai vie, s'il ne pouvait pas s'en resservir lui même.

Katsuki le tapa légèrement sur l'arrière du crâne, il n'aimait pas que l'attention de son petit ami, en plein rendez-vous soit figé sur autre chose que lui. Oui il était égoïste, jaloux et possessif. Et en même temps Deku devait forcément si attendre en acceptant de sortir avec lui. Ce dernier ne le prit pas mal et ne fit que rire légèrement avant de reprendre la main de son copain.

Bakugou le raccompagna jusque chez lui. Izuku, sur le chemin du retour, ne fit que parler, mais en même temps son camarade n'était pas un grand bavard. Une fois devant la porte le vert se retourna vers son petit ami.

«- Merci Kacchan ça été un super rendez-vous.

\- J'espère bien ! Je me suis cassé le cul pour ça. Ronchonna t-il.

\- Je t'aime Kacchan. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de rougir et de baisser les yeux, puis il fuit dans sa maison pour ne pas que Katsuki ne le voit aussi embarrassé.

«- Pour ce genre de remerciement c'est sur la bouche qu'on embrasse crétin. Marmonna Katsuki gêné. »

Il fourra les mains dans ses poches et repartit pour sa propre maison, il ne fit même pas attention à sa mère qui lui demanda pourquoi il était tout rouge. Midoriya, lui, glissa contre sa porte d'entrée complètement gêné par son geste mais encore plus par les paroles du blond qu'il avait entendu à travers la cloison.

* * *

 **J'ai essayé de respecter le caractère ronchon de notre petite tête brûler, j'espère avoir réussit!**

 **Réponse à vos reviews:**

 _ **Arthygold:**_ Contente que tu es enfin compris! Alors oui je sais qu'on aurait pu pencher sur Denki mais je me suis dit qu'il ferait juste un bon trouble fête. Et oui Izuku est toujours trop cute! Et j'espère que c'est pas le dernier écrit de ma part que tu lira!

 ** _Molly:_ **Mais c'est pas grave! J'ai lu un des tiens et j'ai toujours pas commenter alors je te jugerais pas la dessus! Et bien merci pour tout ces compliments, tu vas me faire rougir! et bien j'espère que cette suite t'as plu!

 _ **Loulou:**_ Oui tout doux comme toi! Ha bon tu trouve ça rapide? je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre d'autre, mais tu risque d'être déçut avec mes Os ils sont toujours rapide...

 _ **Hatsu:**_ Mais oui le stickers nounours c'était pour mettre tout le monde sur la piste! Je trouvais ça presque trop visible mais apparemment pas.. tant mieux au moins je garde une partie du mystère! Denki est juste malheureux de ne pas avoir de lettre d'amour alors que Mineta est carrément jaloux, sur ce coup je voyais un Denki qui privilégie quand même l'amitié par rapport à grappe de raisin.

 _ **Momo:**_ En retard peut être mais il y avait qu'un seul Os donc c'est bon! En même temps avec Izuku et Hagakure ça ne pouvait qu'être fluff! Denki exprime juste ça tristesse il pensait pas à mal... Le coup du nounours je ne voyait que Tooru pour ça, je trouve que ça lui va tellement bien. Bien sur que non elle va pas se décourager à cause des andouilles de sa classe! Normalement il devait être avec au moins quatre filles différente pour l'amour mais certaines collait mieux avec des thèmes de l'amitié... Tu en auras juste une autre du coup...

 ** _Zofra:_** Et bien merci à toi pour ce commentaire! Et oui le coup de la lettre est un classique mais je voyais pas comment l'amener autrement, et puis ça colle à Tooru et l'univers japonais je trouve.

 _ **Turandot:**_ J'espère que tu continueras à avoir cette impression tout le long des Os, après tout j'ai pas toujours l'impression de respecter les personnages, mais tu sera vite repérer avec lesquels je ne suis pas à l'aise du tout!

 **N'oubliez pas de remplir la case dédier au commentaires! J'aime avoir un retour!**


	3. Embrasse la

**Hello les petits choux!**

 **Et bien voilà le nouvel Os, j'avoue avoir eut beaucoup, beaucoup de mal avec Ojiro, c'est un personnage qui n'apparaît pas vraiment et dont la personnalité est assez effacé. Alors ça n'a pas été le plus dur à décrire mais il reste quand même très contraignant. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Merci à mes quatre correctrices pour leur travail: Pigeon, Tsuishin, LolaLola et Ahirall! Bisous mes amours!**

 **Discalmer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais vous inquiétez pas, un jour ce sera le cas!**

* * *

 **Arc I L'amour**

 **Thème: Le premier baiser**

 **Genre: Fluff, Romance, Humour, Famille**

 **Couple: Izuku x Ojiro**

* * *

 _ **"Embrasse là"**_

Une semaine qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et une autre après leur premier rendez-vous mais toujours pas de rapprochement autre que se tenir les mains. Pas qu'ils ne voulaient pas mais il faut dire qu'Izuku était extrêmement timide et rien que s'embrasser sur la joue l'embarrassait énormément, mais depuis que son petit ami l'avait ramené chez lui, il se demandait si ce ne serait pas mieux de s'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Bien sûr que c'était quelques choses de minime mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher dans faire des tonnes. Pour lui un premier baiser devait ce faire au bon moment. Il faut avouer que la semaine dernière aurait été le bon moment. Il savait que son compagnon s'y était attendu.

Il était dans sa chambre en ce moment même et demain, ils avaient un deuxième rendez-vous que lui même avait organisé cette fois. Deku espérait avoir trouvé le lieu idéal pour ça. Il avait pris toute sa semaines pour tout mettre en place. Le vert tenta de s'endormir, totalement nerveux à l'idée de son premier échange de salive.

Il se retourna, encore et encore dans son lit, il avait beaucoup de mal à ne plus y penser. Il s'assit alors d'un coup sur son lit et alluma son portable. Izuku alla sur internet et tapa dans la barre de recherche « comment bien embrasser ? » Il se mit à ouvrir chaque page une à une, à lire les articles et passer au suivant mais au bout d'une heure il du admettre être encore plus perdu.

Il ne trouva pas le sommeil avant 6h du matin ce qui fit qu'il dormit jusqu'en milieu d'après midi, L'héritier d'All Might se réveilla alors en sursaut. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure pour se préparer, il jura et fonça dans la cuisine pour demander à sa mère pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas réveillé, et surtout ou était son Yukata. Midoriya trouva alors un mot sur la table. « Mitsuki et moi faisons une journée shopping aujourd'hui, ton petit déjeuner est près et pour ce midi il y a des restes aux frigos. Je t'embrasse, passe une bonne soirée avec ton ami. PS : J'ai posé ton Yukata sur le canapé. »

Il remercia sa mère d'être aussi prévenante, il prit alors le vêtement et partie dans la salle de bain. Il se lava sommairement, ayant déjà prit sa douche la veille. Il enfila un sous-vêtements et se demanda s'il ne serait pas mieux de porter quelques choses en plus, comme un T-shirt. Mais il est vrai qu'il ne faisait pas trop froid, l'été approchait bientôt.

Il prit la décision que ce serait mieux sans, il enfila alors le tissus sur son corps et décida de passer par la case repas car son ventre commençait à crier famine. Puis il finit par se diriger vers sa porte d'entrée, il l'ouvrit et tomba sur le garçon qui faisait battre son cœur, le poing lever près à toquer.

« Ma-Mashirao-kun ? S'étonna t-il

Ha, Bonjour Izuku. Vu que tu étais en retard la dernière fois, je me suis dit que si je passais te prendre ce serait plus simple. »

Le garçon avait un sourire gêné et un peu de rose sur ses joues, Izuku lui était rouge écrevisse. Il était embarrassé de son retard la dernière fois mais aussi que Oijiro ait dû venir jusqu'à chez lui pour leur rendez-vous. Ce dernier avait lui aussi revêtue un Yukata de couleur marron. Ils étaient prêt à aller au festival.

« Allons-y. Fit Ojiro. »

Il lui prit la main après qu'il ait fermé la porte à clé(,) puis se dirigèrent vers le métro. Il y avait certaines personnes qui les regardaient de travers, mais il essaya d'être un peu plus confiant en lui. Il en avait parlé à All Might qui lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire, qu'il devait les ignorer.

Une fois arrivé à la bonne destination ils purent croiser Kirishima accompagné de Katsuki qui râlait et tentait d'aller dans le sens opposé. Ils n'étaient pas encore en couple mais les paris étaient ouvert sur eux.

Mashirao et Midoriya finirent par arriver au cœur de l'action. Les couleurs des lampions commençaient doucement à se voir avec le soleil qui déclinait doucement. Les allées étaient remplies de couleurs chatoyantes par les différentes parures que portaient les passants.

Izuku regarda un peu tout autour de lui émerveillé, il était déjà venu plus jeune mais n'ayant pas vraiment d'ami au collège il n'y avait pas remis les pieds. Il était vraiment heureux d'être là avec son petit ami. Ce dernier le regardait, un sourire discret sur ses lèvres. Il aimait voir le vert ainsi, il avait l'impression qu'un rien lui faisait plaisir.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? Lui demanda t-il.

Ha.. et bien, j'ai mangé un peu avant que tu arrive. Rougit il. Mais pas beaucoup alors...

Viens je connais un stand ou il font des très bon dangos. »

Il le suivit, admirant ce large dos, et la queue qui dépassait du vêtement. Il sourit heureux. Et fini par se mettre à sa hauteur pour lui agripper le bras. Il fut tout de même embarrassé quand la vendeuse leur sourit de toutes ses dents en leur affirmant qu'ils étaient mignons.

Oijiro paya pour lui, le gênant encore plus. Puis ils se baladèrent entre les étales, zigzaguant dans la foule, tentant de ne pas se perdre, et d'éviter Katsuki qui avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Ils croisèrent certains de leurs camarades qui ne vinrent pas les déranger. Puis ils se stoppèrent à un stand, ce fut plus Deku qui s'arrêta.

Sur celui ci, il y avait une peluche d'All Might, l'une de celles qu'il n'avait jamais pu trouver en vente. Il l'a voulait et son compagnon le comprit. Pour l'avoir il devait lancer, de manière précise, une balle dans un des 4 trous présent en face de lui. Il n'hésita pas et commença, mais il fut trop concentré à calculer la manière de lancer sur les deux premiers, les trois derniers, furent lancé avec le stress et le désespoir de ne pas avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Quand le monsieur le vit défaitiste il lui offrit une partie gratuite, mais quand il rata son premier lancé il perdu toute confiance en lui. Mashirao, qui commençait à bien le connaître, savait qu'il n'allait pas réussir sans se reprendre un minimum. Il paya donc pour pouvoir participer aussi.

« Izuku respire, et regarde attentivement ce que je vais faire ! »

Il hocha la tête et se mit à observer le moindre mouvements du blond. Quand il le vit rentrer la première boule dans le trou à 100 points il fut impressionné et fit la même chose. Bien qu'il se rata mais de peu.

Oijiro posa une main sur son épaule et lui remontra son geste avec un grand sourire. Il ne se découragea pas et fit le même geste. Il fut extrêmement surpris de réussir et enchaîna les deux autres de la même manière.

On lui tendit alors la peluche en question et il se retourna en sautillant sur ses deux pieds vers son petit ami. Il avait des étoiles pleins les yeux et le garçon lui souriait amoureusement.

« Tu as vu ? J'ai réussi ! »

Le blond rigola légèrement à son euphorie puis il lui prit la main pour le mener dans un endroit un peu plus clame dans le parc à côté. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbes et Mirdoriya serra sa peluche tout en posant la tête sur l'épaule du plus grand.

« Tu as bien aimé ce rendez-vous ? Le questionna Mashirao.

Oui c'était génial. Je suis content que tu ai accepté de m'accompagner. »

Oijiro posa sa tête sur la sienne et lui prit la main. Il ne dit rien mais son silence était parlant. Il avait aussi adoré passer du temps avec le plus petit. Mine de rien avec leur emplois du temps, ils ne leur étaient pas facile de passer du temps rien qu'à deux.

Un bruit de détonation se fit entendre, et un tas de petites lumières se mirent à briller dans le ciel avant de s'éteindre dans leur décente. Puis une autre, et encore d'autres suivirent, illuminant le ciel de plusieurs couleurs : du rouge, du bleu, du vert... et cetera.

C'était magnifique, Izuku était émerveillé par sa soirée qui finissait vraiment en beautée. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, admirant le spectacle des artificiers. Le vert se blottit un peu plus contre son petit ami. La nuit commençait à s'installer confortablement, un vent frais et agréable l'accompagnait.

Une fois le dernier feu d'artifice avalé par le ciel, les deux garçons décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ils marchèrent doucement jusqu'au métro, se tenant la main et profitant des rues éclairées par les lumières des enseignes et de certains magasins encore ouverts. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de s'échanger des regards pour se comprendre.

Une fois dans les transports en commun ils s'assirent sur un des nombreux bancs libres à cette heure. Midoryia jouait avec les doigts de son compagnon qui le regardait faire en souriant. Une fois arrivé à destination, ils sortirent sans se soucier du regard méprisant d'un homme assit dans la station. Ils étaient sur leur petit nuage.

C'est devant la porte d'entrée du plus petit que le stress de ce dernier remonta en flèche. Il avait prévue d'embrasser son petit ami, et il allait le faire, une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé son courage. Il se retourna vers lui la tête baissée , les clés dans ses mains. Il était nerveux et Ojiro l'avait sentit mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il attendit alors patiemment que son petit ami ne se décide à faire le premier pas.

Finalement Izuku releva enfin son visage, les joues rouges, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et avec sa main droite agrippa les pans de son Yukata. Mashirao était tout aussi gêné, il facilita la tache à son petit ami en penchant sa tête en avant.

Ils fermèrent leurs yeux juste avant qu'une légère pression sur leur lèvres se fasse sentir. C'était doux et affectueux. Ces 3 secondes leurs parurent une éternité. Ils eurent l'impression qu'un nouveau feu d'artifice avait lieu, mais cette fois dans leur propre ventre. Une chaleur agréable se répandit dans tout leur corps, les électrisants. Ils eurent l'impression de découvrir de nouvelles sensations.

Quand ils séparèrent ce fut pour mieux plonger dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils étaient dans leur monde, se souriant timidement.

« Izuku ?! Vous êtes déjà rentrés ? Fit une voix surprise.

Ma-man ? »

Le plus petit se retourna vers les escaliers et put voir sa génitrice étonné de les voir déjà ici. Elle était surprise de le voir rentrer si tôt, elle pensait qu'il passerait la soirée avec ses amis. Mais elle fut ravi qu'un des amis le ramène, mère poule comme elle était elle se serait inquiétée.

« Tu veux rester dormir ? Il est tard après tout.

Je.. Non, ma mère doit m'attendre mais merci d'avoir proposé. »

Oijiro gêné embrassa son petit ami sur la joue lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Puis salua Inko avant de disparaître en bas de l'immeuble.

« Il a l'air très gentil ce garçon. Je suis heureuse que tu ai de si bon ami. »

Izuku ne l'écouta pas, regardant dans le vide. Il posa ses doigts sur sa bouche, avant de rougir jusqu'au doigts de pieds et de cacher son visage de ses bras. Il venait d'avoir son premier baiser et c'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé !

* * *

 **J'ai vraiment galéré sur cet Os, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même parce qu'Ojiro est pas un personnage évident...**

 **Je vous réponds:**

 _ **Arthychaud:**_ Presque tous les Os de l'Acte I seront fluff, du coup j'espère qu'il te plairont tous autant que celui ci! Je suis contente d'avoir réussit à retranscrire le caractère de Katsuki malgré le fluff de l'Os! Mais oui il est assez difficile de le gérer en amoureux!

 _ **HAtsu:**_ Je t'avoue que je l'ai relis plusieurs fois aussi, c'est un de mots Os harem que j'aime le plus. J'en suis pas peu fière puis avec tout les compliments qui tombent c'est encore pire, je vais prendre la grosse tête... Oui la réplique! J'avoue qu'elle était un peu violente mais ça collait parfaitement au caractère de Katsuki. Et non il brûle pas les étapes Izuku, il va tout faire petit à petit!

 _ **Momounette:**_ Je suis vraiment contente qu'il t'ai tant plus que ça, et puis zut Katsuki n'est pas qu'une brute, et je suis sur que s'il se mettait vraiment en couple avec Izuku il serait un gros tsunder qui se plierait en quatre! Au moins je lui rend un peu hommage, enfin d'après ce que tout le monde dit. Du coup on a la preuve qu'on peut faire du Katsudeku tout mignon!

 ** _Zozo:_** Merci beaucoup, j'avais un peur qu'il soit OC. Je suis ému qu'il t'es touché en pleins coeurs. Et oui Katsuki ne va pas devenir mielleux d'un coup! Je t'avoue ne pas connaitre très bien cette chanson disney... Mais bon, je mets qu'un titre qui collera avec l'Os. J'espère que cette chanson aussi tu l'auras dans la tête!

 _ **Pigeon-chwan:**_ Oui Toru et tellement choupinette que je ne voyais qu'elle pour glisser une lettre d'amour dans la casier du garçon qu'elle aime, je la vois vraiment fleur bleu! Oui la réplique! Je me suis marré toute seule en l'écrivant! Et oui il l'aime son Izuku!

 **Abreuvez moi de vos ressenti!**


	4. Laisse parler ton coeur

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Voici un Os qui m'a posé beaucoup de problème à cause du deuxième personnage, il n'est pas facile à aborder surtout en couple. J'espère tout de même m'en être sortie et quoi vous apprécierez. Je sais que ce couple et très loin de faire l'unanimité mais bon...**

 **Merci à mes quatre correctrices pour leur travail: Pigeon, Tsuishin, LolaLola et Ahirall! Bisous mes amours!**

 **Discalmer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais vous inquiétez pas, un jour ce sera le cas!**

* * *

 **Arc I L'amour**

 **Thème: Le premier anniversaire de couple**

 **Genre: Fluff, Romance, Humour, Friendship**

 **Couple: Izuku x ...**

* * *

 _ **"Laisse parler ton coeur"**_

Ça faisait un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble et même si c'était cliché de fêter ça, il avait envie de s'en réjouir. Il était partie en ville chercher un cadeau pour son petit ami. Il devait l'avouer que, déjà pour la saint valentin ça n'avait pas été simple, mais là c'était pire.

Que pouvait-on offrir pour un an de relation ? Il n'avait pas trop osé demander des conseils à ses amis de peur qu'on se moque de lui. Il était donc là, à airer devant les vitrines de magasins. Il aurait pu lui acheter des chocolats, mais il l'avait déjà fait pour la fête des amoureux. Il se voyait mal prendre un simple T-shirt ou une tasse, ce serrait bien trop banal et pas assez personnel. Peut-être de quoi s'entraîner ? Non c'était pas le genre de son petit ami, plus le sien.

Qu'est ce qu'il aimait déjà ? Le noir... oui bon ça n'allait pas l'aider plus que ça. Peut être un livre ? il savait qu'il aimait lire. C'était une bonne idée ça ! Il se dirigea vers la librairie tout heureux de sa nouvelle idée.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il tenta de chercher un roman d'héroïque fantasy avec une histoire sombre. Rien ne lui semblait vraiment intéressant, il bouda un peu puis se mit à marmonner sur les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui.

« Izuku ?

Fumikage ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Je viens acheter un livre. Et toi ? »

Il rougit jusqu'à la racine, il ne pensait pas croiser son petit ami ici. Il le pensait à l'internat dans sa chambre. Maintenant qu'il était coincé, qu'est ce qu'il allait pouvoir inventer ? Il bafouilla sans qu'aucun mots cohérent ne sortent de sa bouche. Tokoyami le regarda perplexe, puis il fit lien avec la section devant laquelle il se trouvait.

« Tu sais que mon anniversaire n'est que le 30 Octobre, tu as le temps.

Ha.. oui,je... en faite... »

Il marmonna quelque chose le corbeau ne comprit pas, et il lui demanda de répéter plus fort parce qu'il n'avait rien entendu. Izuku rentra sa tête dans les épaules et joua nerveusement avec ses doigts. Il se mordit même la lèvre inférieure tout en fuyant le regard rubis.

« Ça fait un an... et je me disais qu'on pourrais... enfin je voulais juste marquer le coup. Chuchota le vert. »

Fumikage écarquilla les yeux, ça faisait un an jour pour jour qu'ils étaient ensemble et il avait oublié. Heureusement que son petit copain pensait à tout. Bon lui n'avait absolument rien prévue. Et puis il n'était pas très cadeau. Il sourit gentiment, bien que très gêné et prit la main de son petit ami.

« Et si on passait le reste de notre journée ensemble, moi ça m'ira parfaitement.

Ou-oui. Bien sur... »

Il prit la main du plus petit et sortit dehors. Ils se baladèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi. Il faisait gris dehors donc on ne voyait pas le soleil, mais Dark Shadows ne les avait pas importuné une seul fois, les laissant dans leur intimité.

Une fois rentrés au dortoir, ils mangèrent avec leur ami et partirent s'installer dans la chambre d'Izuku pour regarder un film. Le vert s'endormit à moitié sur son compagnon, qui fit de même quelques minutes plus tard, et c'est seulement vers la fin du film qu'ils émergèrent de leur sommeil. Tokoyami était près à retourner dans sa chambre quand l'héritier d'All might l'appela.

« Tu.. tu pourrais rester dormir...

Il regarda le vert surpris. Ce dernier avait les joues rouges et les yeux baissés, et quand il réalisa enfin ce qu'il avait dit, il se cacha sous les couvertures. Le corbeau était tout aussi gêné, mais il finit par acquiescer et se glisser sous les draps à son tour.

* * *

 **Oui encore un OS un peu crack paring avec un perso très mystérieux... enfin de mon point de vue!**

 **Le petit coin des réponses:**

 _ **Turandot:**_ Comment il a déclarer sa flamme? Et bien je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit... De tout façon comme tu le dit des fois certain détail ne sont pas nécessaire! Je crois que ça réponse à la vielle dame vous as tous marqué.. Je devrais le faire apparaître plus souvent avec ce genre de phrase! Alors Ojiro/Izuku c'était un sacré défis alors imagine Fumikage/Izuku... Oui c'est un perso somme toute très passe partout et en même temps c'est difficile de le saisir... Izuku est toujours à chercher un tas de solution du coup je me disait qu'il cherche sur internet la meilleur façon d'embrasser était une chose qu'il pouvait facilement faire! Oui Kirikatsu! Dans certain Os il y aura souvent l'évocation d'un second couple, mais ça ne sera pas systématique. Au départ je voulais faire la scène de baisé plus longue et puis je me suis dit qu'un petit truc vraiment très fluff et cours correspondrait mieux au deux personnages.

 ** _Zozo:_** Embrasse là je la connais bien aussi, et puis sa collait parfaitement, autant le titre que les paroles au finale! Oui Je sais Dabi avant tout, et bien je crois que l'Os numéro... j'ai oublié te plaira surement bien que y auras pas vraiment de fluff. Normalement il y aura un acte ennemie mais je en suis pas sur du tout. Franchement ça m'étonnerais pas que cette Os la tu n'accroche pas du tout, et je t'en voudrais pas, après tout j'ai du mal à lire les tiennes à cause des thèmes sombre que tu aborde... En faite je viens de me rendre compte qu'on est des Némésis de l'écriture, toi avec les vilains et les thèmes sombre et moi avec les héros et les thèmes joyeux! La majorité de mes Os aborde des relations saine, les seules ou ça n'est pas le cas finisse en générale mal... comme dans la réalité quoi, on reste pas amoureux d'un mec qui nous rabaisse tout le temps, enfin j'espère pas. J'ai du mal aussi à les voir ensemble mais c'était soit lui soit Mina je crois et avec Mina j'arrivais pas ... Tant mieux si je t'ai offert un moment de tendresse!

 _ **Pigeon-chwan:**_ Oui tu me connais à force, le fluff en premier! Avec toi il est facile de te faire aimé des couples que peu de monde aime! Même des couples que moi je ne peut pas voir en peinture... Mais je t'aime quand même! En lisant ton commentaire je viens de me rendre compte que les couples que j'ai mit en font dans certain OS on toujours Katsuki comme dénominateur commun... C'est drôle! Oui Ojirou est un type bien, même si je le trouve un peu louche, assez d'ailleurs pour le voir en traître #Denkinestpasletraître ! Pas sur que tu es trouver ce dernier couple chou... Je connais ta facilité à adhérer au couple qui sortent du lot mais celui ci peut être un peu trop même pour toi...

 _ **Bafan-chan:**_ Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, et bien j'espère que tu aime le crack paring parce que tu vas être servie, sinon et bien va falloir attendre pour voir au moins deux autres Os qui seront des couples "populaire" avec Izuku...

 **J'aime lire vos impression!**


	5. Au seuil de mon avenir

**Hello petits êtres de lumières,**

 **Comment allez vous? Je reviens vers vous avec un couple un peu plus conventionnelle que les deux précédents, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Moi j'ai adorer l'écrire et je l'aime bien, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi. Par contre il contient des personnages SPOILS présent que dans la manga donc pour ceux qui ce sont arrêté à l'anime si vous ne voulez pas être spoiler ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenue!**

 **Merci à mes quatre correctrices pour leur travail: Pigeon, Tsuishin, LolaLola et Ahirall! Bisous mes amours!**

 **Discalmer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais vous inquiétez pas, un jour ce sera le cas!**

* * *

 **Arc I L'amour**

 **Thème: La rencontre avec les parents**

 **Genre: Fluff, Romance, Family, Friendship**

 **Couple: Izuku x Shoto**

 **/!\ présence de personnage Spoil**

* * *

 _ **"Au seuil de mon avenir"**_

Il allait les rencontrer, ses beau parents. Il allait être présenté officiellement à la famille. Izuku était stressé, surtout qu'il allait devoir, lui aussi, le présenter à sa mère. Il était donc dans la salle commune, à se ronger les ongles en attendant que Shoto descende le rejoindre pour partir. Il avait très mal dormi, et ça devait se voir sur son visage.

Ça faisait un peu plus deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, et la vie à l'internat leur avait facilité la tache pour cacher leur relation à leurs parents respectifs. Il était temps qu'ils officialisent les choses devant leurs familles… Après tout ils avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble à la fin de leurs études.

Il finit par voir son petit ami sortir de l'ascenseur et se diriger vers lui. Todoroki l'embrassa et passa un pouce sous ses yeux.

« Tu as l'air épuisé. On peut reporter si tu veux.

Non, de tout façon ça changera rien. Dit il.

Bien, comme tu veux, allons manger un bout d'abord. »

Ils décidèrent de prendre un petit déjeuné peu copieux, de tout façon Midoriya savait qu'il ne pourrait pas avaler grand chose sans tout rendre dans la seconde. Il prit la main de son petit ami en sortant du lycée, son cœur n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, le stressant encore plus. Et pour couronner le tout, son estomac était totalement noué. Sa tension ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son compagnon qui commençait à le connaître par cœur.

« Tu n'as pas à stresser, je suis sûr que mon frère et ma sœur vont t'adorer, et puis ma mère t'aime déjà.

Mais elle me connais même pas. Fit Izuku surpris.

Je lui ai beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Shoto le regarda du coin de l'œil avec un sourire, attendant sa réaction, et ne fut pas déçu. Il était tout rouge, et embarrassé jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Il avait évoqué Izuku plusieurs fois devant sa mère, elle avait fini par comprendre ce qui les liaient, et elle l'avait tout de suite apprécié. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle tannait son fils de le lui présenter, et ça allait être chose faite durant l'après midi.

Ils arrivèrent devant la demeure des Todoroki ce qui augmenta l'angoisse de plus petit. Il avait peur de ne pas être assez bien. D'être le déclencheur pour le rejet de son petit ami. Le prétexte d'une dispute familiale. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'on l'accepte afin que Shoto soit heureux et qu'il n'ait pas à choisir entre les deux. De tout façon si c'était le cas, Deku lui faciliterait son choix en le quittant. Il ne voulait pas se séparer de lui mais il ne supporterait pas de l'éloigner de sa famille. Il avait presque envie d'en pleurer avant même que tout commence. Il savait que son petit ami avait renoué avec eux quelque mois après leur mise en couple, et il ne voulait pas détruire tous ses efforts.

Le plus grand se sentait mal lui aussi, pas par peur du jugement de sa famille mais par ce qui passait dans la tête du plus petit. Il savait que ce dernier avait l'habitude de se faire des films, et que du coup il ne pensait à rien de joyeux et pouvait déprimer sans le montrer. Shoto détestait ça, et dans ces moments-là, il avait envie de fuir loin avec le garçon pour que plus rien ne l'atteigne. Bien que son compagnon serait loin d'être d'accord.

La porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'ils ne puissent le faire, sur une jeune femme avec de long cheveux blanc parsemé de rouge. Midoriya l'identifia comme Fuyumi, la sœur de son petit ami. Elle les salua et leur demanda d'entrer au lieu de rester bloquer devant cette porte.

« Nee-san, ne me dit pas que tu attendais derrière la porte ? Demanda son petit frère.

N-non, voyons de quoi tu parle ? Dit elle nerveusement. Enchanté Izuku, bienvenue dans la famille. Entre donc et mets toi à l'aise. Ajouta t-elle plus joyeusement.

Natsuo n'est pas là ?

Si il est dans le salon, allez-y je vais finir de préparer le repas. »

Le vert la salua timidement mais content qu'il est l'approbation d'une personne, et apparemment elle

avait déjà entendu parler de lui. Pourtant, il pensait que seule leur mère était au courant. Suivant le raisonnement de son copain, Shoto lui apprit que les deux femmes étaient très complices et qu'elles avaient dû en parler. Un poids sur le cœur du plus petit disparu. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir mieux respirer, mais il savait que tout n'était pas encore terminé.

Il fit glisser une porte coulissante pour tomber dans le salon où son frère regardait la télé à moitié affalé sur la table. Ce dernier se redressa en le voyant et le salua joyeusement avant de faire un arrêt sur image.

« Natsuo, je te présente Izuku, mon petit ami. Fit il laconiquement.

Ha je... »

Izuku serra la main du garçon aux deux Alters et baissa la tête, il déglutit et tenta d'échapper au regard du grand frère. En plus, Shoto avait annoncé ça comme si on annonçait le temps. Midoriya voyait qu'il était choqué, et il n'en était pas étonné, bien que les mentalités avaient évolué depuis l'apparition des Alters, il y en avait encore qui rejetait la différence. Et si Natsuo était comme ça ? Si lui aussi était contre la « déviance » ? Il se mordit la lèvre, ses mains étaient moites et ses yeux se remplissaient petit à petit. Il avait envie de fuir. Le plus vieux se reprit quand il vit le regard réprobateur de son frangin.

« Désolé, je suis Natsuo, enchanté de te rencontrer. Et pardonne mon impolitesse mais je m'attendais pas à un garçon.

Enchanté aussi. Dit il légèrement apaisé.

Faut dire que je connais pas encore super bien les goûts de Shoto. »

Le blanc rigola nerveusement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, en un an il avait commencé à le côtoyer mais ils n'avaient jamais parlé de sexe. En parler avec son petit frère l'aurait mis trop mal à l'aise, ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour ce genre de discutions. C'était Fuyumi qui s'en chargeait.

Il commença alors à s'intéresser au vert, lui posant des questions sur sa vie, ses projets, sa famille. Deku se fit une joie de répondre, et n'hésita pas à en poser en retour. Il souriait, heureux d'avoir encore quelqu'un qui les acceptait, et il savait que l'avis de son frère et de sa sœur comptait aux yeux de Shoto. Son compagnon, lui, ne faisait que le regarder avec un léger sourire. Natsuo en fut surpris lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers lui.

Son frère était vraiment heureux, bien sûr qu'il avait vue un changement chez lui. Il s'ouvrait plus à eux, saisissait les opportunités pour passer du temps ensemble. Il semblait beaucoup plus serein et ses sourcils n'étaient plus en permanence froncé, même son regard s'était fait plus doux. Et tous ces changements c'était grâce à ce garçon.

Il l'acceptait dans la famille sans une once d'hésitation, mais est ce que leur père en ferait de même ? Il grimaça en entendant les pas de celui ci. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas un scandale, Izuku avait l'air trop gentil pour qu'on le brutalise. Le père fit alors son apparition par la même porte que Shoto et son petit ami avait franchi plus tôt.

Midoriya s'était redressé, il était droit comme un piquet, n'osant même pas ouvrir la bouche. Voilà ce qu'il craignait le plus: Endeavour. Le nouveau numéro 1 des super héros. Et son beau père qui peut être le jetterait dehors. Il savait que Shoto ne le laisserait pas faire et que l'avis de son père était le moins important mais pour le vert ça l'était. Il ne voulait pas décevoir.

« Bonjour tout le monde !

T'es encore la toi ? Fit Natsuo.

La cuisine de Fuyumi est vraiment trop bonne pour que je puisse manquer ça! Et puis ça me donne l'occasion de rencontrer la personne qui partage la vie du petit dernier. »

Izuku n'en revenait pas, le numéro 2 des super-héros était la devant lui. Ses ailes rouge dans son dos, ses lunettes relevées sur ses cheveux blond : Hawks. Il savait qu'ils travaillaient ensemble mais il était surpris de voir qu'ils étaient aussi proche. En plus il parlait si familièrement comme si lui même était de la famille. Il entendit son petit ami soupirer à côté de lui, mais il ne sut identifier si c'était de soulagement ou d'exaspération. Peut être des deux.

« Ho mais tu es Izuku Midoriya, un des élèves les plus prometteur ! Tu as vue ça Enji, ton fils à de bon goût, avec ça il seront un duo bien plus fort que nous ! »

Le père ne répondit rien se contentant de hocher la tête et de prendre place à table. Fuyumi ne tarda pas à arriver avec le repas et le posa sur la table.

« Tu vas voir, la cuisine de Fuyumi est excellente, tu ne pourras plus t'en passer !

Ho voyons Hawks, tu es bien trop gentil. Fit Fuyumi.

Pff lèche cul. » Marmonna Natsuo.

Deku fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas encore été mis à la porte, et qu'il semblait même être accepté, lui qui pensait devoir ramper devant Endeavour… En même temps leur dernière rencontre datait de la bataille contre Stain. Il savait, par Shoto, que son père avait fait des efforts pour réunir leur famille, et même si au départ il y avait eut beaucoup de tension, son frère avait fait des efforts pour tolérer la présence du paternel pour des repas de famille.

Izuku se perdit dans le nombre de question que lui posait l'aigle. Ce dernier ne tarissait pas d'éloge à son égard et il espérait le voir bientôt sur le terrain. Il complimentait beaucoup la seule fille pour le repas et se lançaient des piques avec le blanc. Ça ressemblait à un repas de famille normale, seul Enji et Shoto restaient plus ou moins silencieux. Midoryia oublia tout le stress qu'il avait accumulé, et son corps se détendit.

A la fin du repas il aida la maîtresse de maison à débarrasser la table et personne ne l'en empêcha. Il suivit la jeune fille au cuisine, qui était toute guillerette.

« Je suis contente que tu fasse partie de la famille ! Tu n'es pas comme ces gros rustres qui restent à table. Enfin c'est dans leur habitude. »

Elle lui confia une palette de dessert et lui dit qu'elle allait chercher encore quelques choses dans le frigo et qu'il pouvait y retourner tout seul. Il s'avança tentant de ne rien faire tomber, et s'approcha de la pièce d'où il venait mais se stoppa devant la porte en entendant quelqu'un élever la voix.

« Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Se scandalisa Natsuo. Tu n'as amené Hawks avec toi seulement pour ne pas avoir à affronter Midoriya, ne ramène pas l'autre juste pour éviter la discutions.

Voyons Natsuo, ton père est juste super timide, il était très stressé. C'est la première fois que l'un de vous ramène quelqu'un.. Plaida Hawks.

Toi ne le défend pas, il aurait dû lui même poser ces questions et...

C'était mon idée. Le coupa Shoto.

Qu-quoi ?

Quand j'ai annoncé que je venais accompagné je l'ai fait exprès en présence de Hawks. Je savais qu'Izuku serait stressé, et je savais aussi que Hawks ferait un bon intermédiaire. Papa aurait juste posé des questions de manière sèche et ça n'aurait fait que mettre Izuku mal à l'aise. »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, Izuku s'en voulait d'avoir espionné la conversation, mais il était content que son petit ami est pensé à lui. Il avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres et quelques larmes qui s'accumulèrent aux coins des yeux. Il aimait vraiment son compagnon, il prenait vraiment soin de lui.

« Shoto. »

Deku dégluti, c'était la voix d'Endeavour qui venait de résonner. Et si ce dernier ne l'aimait pas et qu'il demandait à Shoto de le quitter ? Peut être qu'il avait trouvé une fille pour son fils. Il recommençait à stresser, et son estomac se noua à nouveau.

« Midoriya est un bon garçon et il est souvent comparé à All Might, et ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes ensemble que tu dois relâcher tes efforts, et lui non plus !

Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Répliqua Shoto.

Bien. »

Est ce que ça voulait dire qu'il l'approuvait ? Todoroki Enji l'avait accepté dans la famille ? Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta. Fuyumi se tenait là, lui souriant gentiment.

« Je pense qu'on peut dire que tu fais officiellement partie de la famille. »

Puis elle lui passa devant en ouvrant la porte coulissante pour se glisser dans la pièce, il la suivit un peu mécaniquement. Ils étaient accepté, lui et Shoto pourraient se montrer au grand jour sans que la famille ne le prenne mal. Il sourit. Une bouffé de joie montait de son estomac pour le saisir à la gorge et repartir dans son cou. Ils pouvaient être un couple de manière officiel. Certes il restait la mère de Shoto et sa propre mère mais il était tellement soulagé que là, rien ne pouvait le démoraliser.

* * *

 **Alors vous en pensez quoi? Moi je l'aime celui ci !**

 **Je réponds à vos avis:**

 _ **Turandot:**_ Je trouve que Fumikage reste tout même un personnage plus dur à cerner qu'Ojiro. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais pour moi il n'est pas facile d'écrire sur lui. J'avais même pas pensé à Dark Shadow... Et pas non plus à son bec. Je pense qu'en écrivant j'ai occulté tout ça pour que ce soit plus simple pour moi. Je suis surprise que tu veuille en savoir plus sur leur relation, mon premier Os sur eux à fait un flop totale ... Mais bon contente que ça t'ai plus!

 _ **Arthygold:**_ Oui en même temps Izuku est tellement fana d'All Might, le coup de l'aide pour tiré est une des premier scène que j'ai imaginer en écrivant l'OS Merci beaucoup en tout cas. Je pense qu'il est peu apprécier parce que mon premier Os sur un eu à fait un flop totale... Izuku est toujours adorable!

 **Laissez moi vos avis et j'y répondrais au prochain Os!**


	6. Tu t'envol

**Bonjour à vous!**

 **Et oui me revoilà comme toute les semaines avec un nouvel Os pour vous satisfaire! Je commence doucement mais surement à finir l'Arc II qui sera porté sur l'amitié donc pas de soucis quand le 13 premier Os seront finit d'être posté car les prochain seront déjà prêt!**

 **Merci à mes quatre correctrices pour leur travail: Pigeon, Tsuishin, LolaLola et Ahirall! Bisous mes amours!**

 **Discalmer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais vous inquiétez pas, un jour ce sera le cas!**

* * *

 **Arc I L'amour**

 **Thème: L'emménagement**

 **Genre: Fluff, Romance, Family, Friendship**

 **Couple: Izuku x ...**

* * *

 _ **"Tu t'envol"**_

Les voilà à remplir les cartons de leurs divers affaires. L'année était terminée, et encore plus, leurs études étaient finies. Chacun avait trouvé une agence de héros. Dans la soirée ils seraient tous à nouveau chez leurs parents. Un semaine après ils auraient la remise de diplômes et Ils l'avaient tous obtenu, même la classe B n'avait rien à leur envier.

Et dans deux semaines, lui et son petit ami auraient leur appartement à eux. Ils allaient pouvoir vivre ensembles, se côtoyer tous les jours. C'était déjà le cas à l'internat mais là ça allait être différent, ils ne seraient que tous les deux. Et chaque matin il se réveillerait avec son visage en face du sien, et il se coucherait dans ses bras.

Ils pourraient se blottir l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé sans que les autres ne leur face des remarques gênantes. Enfin c'était surtout Mineta qui faisait des remarques et se prenait des coups par les filles qui défendaient Midoryia et son petit ami.

Il ferma son dernier carton et descendit dans l'espace commun. Tout le monde était là, sur le grand canapé. Ils rigolaient sûrement d'une remarque ou blague de l'un d'entre eux. Izuku regarda la scène avec tendresse. Ça lui manquera ces moments de partage tous ensemble. Bien sûr ils avaient promis de tous se revoir mais ça restait assez difficile vue que tout le monde partirait de son côté. Denki arriva vers lui avec un grand sourire, il le prit dans les bras en l'embrassant furtivement. Puis il le tira vers le groupe.

« Vous avez de la chance vous allez pouvoir vivre ensemble, se plaignit Uraraka. J'aurais bien aimé faire pareil. » Bouda t-elle.

On entendit un grognement dans le fond, il fallait dire que son petit ami voulait avoir assez de revenu pour leur prendre un grand appartement en plein centre ville. Elle avait bien tenté de convaincre Katsuki qu'un petit espace lui convenait mais il avait répliqué qu'ils risquaient de se prendre la tête s'ils restaient tout les deux confinés dans une même pièce.

Une semaine passa sans qu'il ne puisse voir son petit ami. Ce dernier étant repartit chez ses parents pour profiter des deux dernières semaines. Lui aussi était chez sa mère qui avait essayé de le convaincre de rester vivre un peu plus longtemps avec elle.

Le voilà donc devant la porte de Yuei près à recevoir son diplôme, il aperçu tous ses amis qui lui firent signe et prit directement la main de son petit ami. La cérémonie fut sobre mais pleine de joie. Beaucoup de personnes étaient venues y assister. Les parents, les amis, des journalistes, et des inconnus. Il faut dire que leur génération était l'une des plus prometteuse en termes de héros, et tout le monde avait eut envie d'assister à ça.

A la fin, les parents de Denki parlait avec la mère d'Izuku. La mère du blond tentait de rassurer Inko. Elle lui disait que leur fils allaient très bien s'en sortir et que l'on ne pouvait pas garder les enfants avec nous éternellement, fallait les laisser quitter le nid.

C'est donc la semaine suivante que sa mère fini par le lâcher après un énième câlin en pleure, qu'il se retrouva enfin dans son nouveau chez lui avec l'homme des ses rêves.

« Nous y voilà ! » Fit Denki

Des piles de cartons se retrouvaient au milieu de leur salon, certains avaient été placés à des endroits stratégiques. Certains meubles étaient déjà installés comme le Kotatsu. Un petit meuble où bientôt trônerait une télé et sûrement une console.

Ils allaient leur falloir sûrement, plusieurs autres fournitures mais là ils devaient déjà sortir ce qu'il y avait dans les cartons. Kaminari partit dans la chambre pour commencer à déballer de quoi faire le lit pour leur première nuit dans ce nouvel appartement.

Il prit alors un carton au hasard et l'ouvrit avant de rire tendrement. Izuku l'entendit clairement et passa sa tête par le chambranle de porte. Il sentit alors une chaleur couvrir tout son visage et courut vers le carton pour le refermer.

« Ne-ne regarde pas !

Voyons Izu' laisse moi voir, Je savais même pas qu'elle était déjà sorties. »

Il était rouge de honte, il pensait la cacher quelque part, bien qu'il savait que tôt ou tard son petit ami la verrait. A l'intérieur du carton se trouvait une figurine, mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle de Chargezuma. En faite il avait celles de toutes sa classe. La statue à l'effigie de Denki était dans un format plus grand. Que c'était gênant de montrer qu'il avait une préférence.

Bien sûr il était son petit ami et c'était normal, mais ça restait tout de même délicat de le montrer ainsi.

« Il va falloir qu'on en achète une de toi pour la poser juste à côté. »

Il cacha son visage dans ses bras à cette remarque. Il était sûr et certain de n'avoir jamais été aussi embarrassé de sa vie. Après des négociations avec le garçon à l'alter d'électricité il eut gain de cause et put garder ce carton fermé encore un moment.

Il l'aida à trouver tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire le lit, et s'apprêtait à le faire quand Denki eut l'éclair de génie de commencer une bataille de coussins, qui se termina par des roulades sur le lit avec des crises de rire à n'en plus finir. Une fois essoufflés, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre Le blond se releva d'un coude regardant son petit ami d'un œil amoureux.

« Je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir partager tous ces moments de bonheur avec toi.

Denki... Moi aussi je suis heureux. »

Il se pencha sur les lèvres du plus petit pour les lui ravir. Une fois un long baisé échangé, il se décala et posa son front sur celui du garçon. Tous deux avaient des étoiles pleins les yeux. Ils étaient ici, chez eux, dans leur petit nid et ça leur faisait un bien fout. Ils s'aimaient et ils étaient ensemble.

« Je t'aime Izuku.

Je t'aime Denki. »

* * *

 **Oui il est beaucoup plus courts que le précédent mais c'est assez difficile suivant les personnages en face d'Izuku!**

 **Les petits réponses:**

 _ **Arthygold:**_ Oui un petit peu de perso spoil mais en même temps j'étais obligé pour cette famille! En faite au départ Michel n'était pas censé être là, mais je trouvais que l'ambiance risquait d'être glaciale comme tu dis, du coup je l'ai fait intervenir, et puis ça fait un petit clin d'oeil pour Momo ! Il manque T et Rei aussi même si pour Rei c'est joué d'avance! Je pense que N aurait fait un frère super protecteur bien qu'un peu taquiner, quand a T je suis sur qu'il aurait été ultra protecteur... On ne saura jamais... Merci!

 _ **Hatsu:**_ Oula tu es trop Adorbale! fufufufu tu les trouves si mignon? Pourtant c'est pas un couple facile à décrire quand on y pense! Mais je suis contente qu'il t'ai plus. Ta définition de Fumikage est parfaite! Oui offrons lui le monde à notre petit brocoli! Alors pour sa défense Fumikage n'est pas un grand romantique! Tu... tu va me faire pleurer de joie, pourtant je pensais celui avec Katsuki un des meilleurs! Tu me connais je suis une grand copine des happy end! Au départ Michel devait pas être présent mais je trouvais pas comment démarrer le repas sans lui... Fufufu j'espère que mes futures Tododeku te feront toujours cet effet! Alors des thèmes plus sombre, ce n'est pas vraiment prévue, tu sais que je suis pas doué avec ça, mais faudrait que je tente!

 _ **Turandot:**_ Ho tant mieux, j'aimerais te dire que tu en trouveras mieux plus tard mais j'avoue que c'est moi aussi mon favoris alors bon... Et puis pour l'Arc Amitié tu risque même d'être déçu avec certain Os... On serait tous stresser de croiser Endeavour! Je me suis dit que malgré les années Natsuo et Shoto ne pourrais pas être proche comme Fuyumi l'est. Hawks était la pour m'aider avec Enji car je savais pas comment le faire intervenir sans que ça jette un froid ou que ses fils lui sautent à la gorge. Je suis entrain d'écris un Os loooooong sur du Tododeku. Même si je reste un peu perdu...

 **Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, merci!**


	7. A ùpendi

**Salut tout le monde**

 **Aujourd'hui je vous publie un Os un peu plus olé olé que d'habitude. Il s'agit donc d'un Lemon, donc pour ce que ça dérange je vous priais de bien sortir et on se donne rendez vous au prochain OS! Pour les autres coquinou et bien je vous laisse partir à la découverte de tout ça!**

 **Merci à mes quatre correctrices pour leur travail: Pigeon, Tsuishin, LolaLola et Ahirall! Bisous mes amours!**

 **Discalmer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais vous inquiétez pas, un jour ce sera le cas!**

* * *

 **Arc I L'amour**

 **Thème: La première fois**

 **Genre: Romance, Humour, Lemon**

 **Couple: Izuku x Shinsou**

 **/!\ LEMON**

* * *

 _ **"A ùpendi"**_

Ça faisait un mois que le lycée était terminé, et seulement deux semaines qu'il avait quitté la maison familiale pour s'installer avec son petit ami en centre ville, proche de leurs agences. Il était heureux de pouvoir, tous les jours, toutes le nuits, être au côté de sa moitié. C'était aussi stressant. Bien qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis presque 3 ans, ils n'étaient jamais allé jusqu'au bout.

Ils étaient déjà allé plus loin qu'un simple baisé, mais il n'y avait jamais eu pénétration. Il faut dire qu'Izuku n'était pas du tout rassuré avec ça. Son ami Denki, qui sortait avec Bakugou lui avait dit que la première fois n'avait pas été agréable, mais en même temps Kacchan n'était pas quelqu'un de très doux.

Shinsou savait être délicat et patient, mais on ne savait jamais. Alors bien sur Midoriya aurait aimé aller plus loin, satisfaire son petit copain même si celui-ci lui disait que leur relation actuelle lui convenait très bien.

Ils partageaient le même lit et il adorerait pouvoir s'endormir dans les bras forts et nus de son compagnon après avoir partagé un moment intense. C'est fort de cette résolution que le soir même il était passé au combini pour acheter ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait été tellement gêné qu'il avait mis un masque de chirurgien, plus un bonnet et des lunettes noirs. Le vendeur l'avait regarder suspicieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les achats. Il n'était sûrement pas le premier client à tenter de cacher son identité pour de tel produit.

Une fois à son domicile, il avait vite fait de retirer tout ce qui était superflu avant de vider ses courses sur leur lit. Il sentait tout son visage aussi chaud que la braise incandescente. Puis il se pencha sur l'un des tubes qu'il avait en sa possession. Il n'avait pas voulut traîner dans le magasin et avait pris ce qu'il lui passait sous la main.

Il regarda les instructions, puis les précaution à prendre, les effets secondaires qui pourraient y avoir. Puis il pris le deuxième et fit pareil, ainsi de suite avec les cinq autres. Puis il pris une des boites de préservatifs et répéta les même actions. Il en avait pris plusieurs différents car on était jamais trop prudent, et en même temps après 3 ans de relation ils n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin. Mais encore une fois il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

Il se perdit tellement dans ses propres questions qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir, ni la voix qui lui disait être rentré. Il ne vit pas non plus son homme débarquer dans la chambre et le regarder avec surprise, perdant son flegme habituel. Le plus petit était à genoux sur le lit, une boite dans la main murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Hitoshi reprit contenance et soupira.

« Izuku, tu m'explique ? »

Deku lâcha ce qu'il avait dans la main dans un petit cris peu virile. Le rouge monta à nouveau sur ses joues. Il tenta de cacher ce qu'il avait acheter bien qu'il fut trop tard. Il tenta de s'expliquer vainement, lui même ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il racontait. Le violet s'approcha de lui, passa une main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser furtivement.

« On le ferra quand tu sera près, en attend range ça, et prend une douche, je vais aller préparer le repas. »

Le plus petit bouda un peu, il était près, c'est juste que rien que dit penser l'embarrassait, mais il voulait s'unir avec son homme, ne faire plus qu'un. Il était plus que prêt ! Il laissa donc tous ses achats éparpillés sur le lit et partie dans la salle de bain. Shinsou, lui préparait le repas, il aimait vraiment son petit ami. Il eut un petit rire en l'imaginant acheter le lubrifiant et les préservatifs, il aurait bien aimé voir ça !

Il remarqua rapidement l'air renfrogné de son compagnon au moment du repas. Il souffla une nouvelle fois. Izuku était vraiment épuisant des fois... Il le vit éviter son regard, les joues légèrement gonflés. Il lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas et ne reçut qu'un marmonnement indistinct.

« Pardon ?

Je suis prêt ! Dit il plus fort.

\- Izuku... La dernière fois que tu as dit ça et qu'on a essayé, tu es resté enfermé toute la journée dans ta chambre...

\- Mais cette fois je suis vraiment prêt ! »

Shinsou se frotta les tempes, le vert pouvait être aussi têtu qu'une mule quand il le voulait. Lui, ça faisait déjà un an qu'il était près à passer à l'étape supérieure mais il voulait que Midoriya soit sur de lui. Il lui avait déjà fait un coup pareil après que Bakugou ce soit fichue de lui. Il voulait que le vert ne se sente pas forcé à quoi que ce soit.

Deku le regardait dans les yeux, déterminé à le faire craquer. Il le voulait vraiment et il allait lui faire comprendre, il se leva toujours aussi sur de lui et partie dans la chambre. Une fois dedans il prit un tube et une boite au hasard, les posa sur une table de nuit et mit les autres dans le tiroir. Il retira ses vêtements pour mettre un T-shirt trop grand appartenant à son petit ami avant de se poser sur le lit, les bras et les jambes croisé. Hitoshi finit par le rejoindre, s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte.

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas du tout sexy quand tu fait ta tête de pioche..

\- Viens me faire l'amour ! »

Le violet ne put se retenir et rigola, voir son homme dans une position de pseudo colère avec le visage rouge d'embarras, c'était comique. Il s'approcha de lui et lui embrassa le bout du nez, faisant se décrisper le visage d'Izuku.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche et je reviens. »

Le boudeur hocha la tête et se mit dans une position plus confortable, il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et joua avec le bas de son T-shirt. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils allaient le faire, il recommençait à être stressé. Bien sur il n'allait pas reculer, il était sur d'être enfin prêt pour ça, mais ça n'empêchait pas que ce serait leur premier fois.

Shinsou revient de la douche, un simple sous-vêtements et une serviette sur ses cheveux qui tombaient sur son visage. Midoriya s'approcha de lui, prenant son visage en coupe et l'embrassa. Le plus grand lui saisit les hanches et le fit tomber sur le lit. Il grimpa tel un félin, au dessus de son homme. Et commença à poser une pluie de baiser dans le cou du garçon.

Il trouva quelques anciennes marques qui dataient de leur emménagement. Il sourit contre cette peau de diaphane et laissa sa main gauche s'activer sur le torse de son compagnon. Deku passait ses mains dans le cheveux et le dos de celui qui le dominait. Pour l'instant, il était plutôt à l'aise avec cette étape, il se laissait donc faire et répondait à chaque caresse. Il murmurait le prénom de son amant qui était trop occupé à redécouvrir son torse une énième fois.

Quand les mains glissèrent sur l'appendice de l'autre leurs soufflent se fit plus rapide et rauque. Leur corps chauffait, chaque effleurements sur leurs peau attisaient leur plaisir. Ils s'embrassaient, partaient marquer le cou ou la clavicule de l'autre, puis repartaient dans un danse sensuelle avec leurs langues.

Hitoshi décida qu'il était temps de commencer à préparer son petit ami. Il s'éloigna de lui et se penchant pour attraper le tube qui trônait sur la table. Il lut rapidement, et sourie mesquinement : gel chauffant, parfait.

Izuku déglutit face au regard de prédateur que lui lança son compagnon. Il le vit se déverser du produit sur ses mains qui fit sursauter son membre de plaisir. Cette vision était excitante et pleine d'amour en même temps. Il dirigea son regard émeraude vers celui mauve et envoûtant de son amant.

« Si tu a mal n'hésite pas à me le dire. » Fit la voix suave du garçon.

Il fut tellement plongé dans ces iris si mystiques qu'il ne sentie pas le premier doigt pénétrer sa chaire. Il fut juste incommodé mais n'y fit guère attention. Au deuxième il geint et griffa par réflexe une des épaules du dominant.

« Respire Izuku, suis mon rythme. »

Malgré qu'il est lui même une respiration saccadée, elle était toujours plus lente que l'autre garçon qui après être resté en apnée cinq petites secondes, avait inspiré et expiré à une vitesse anormale. Midoriya tenta de se concentrer sur la bouche de son petit ami, et du plaisir que lui procurait la main présente sur son membre.

« Voilà continue. »

Shinsou continuait de lui parler tout en démarrant un très léger mouvements avec ses doigts qu'il élargit et accéléra au fur et à mesure. Puis une fois qu'il le trouva assez détendu il en inséra un troisième mais comme pour le second Deku grinça des dents. Il mordit légèrement la clavicule à sa porté tandis qu'il repartie reprendre son amant en main. Il commençait à avoir vraiment chaud au bas de ses reins, preuves que le gel faisait son effet, cela lui tourna assez la tête pour dissiper la douleur et le faire supplier pour plus.

Le plus grand se pencha une nouvelle fois, cette fois pour attraper la boite et tenta de l'ouvrir avec une seule main. Le vert, bien que perdu dans les méandres du plaisir trouva la force de l'aider, il prit un des nombreux préservatif présent et jeta la boite en carton. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution et le déroula sur la verge de son petit ami.

Une fois ça fait et les doigts du garçon en dehors de son antre, il lui attrapa les lèvres et le fit s'allonger sur lui. Hitoshi comprenant l'invitation, l'embrassa avec toute la passion qui brûlait dans son corps et plaça son membre avant de s'enfoncer dans la caverne des plaisirs. Izuku tira sur ses cheveux sous le coup de la douleur et laissa une plainte sortir de sa bouche.

Des perles salés coulaient des ses yeux. Il tenta de se détendre sous les demandes de son compagnon. Une fois complètement à l'intérieure, le violet ne bougea plus, tout deux devaient s'habituer à l'étroitesse du lieux.

« Hitoshi... Vas-y. Souffla t-il après une minute.

\- Tu me le dis si ça fait trop mal. »

Il hocha la tête et au moment ou le membre recula dans son intérieure il se sentit presque soulagé, pour mieux serrer les dents quand il se rengaina dedans. Ça le brûla pendant les dix premier vas et viens, ceci furent lents et douloureux, puis le rythme s'accéléra, et la peine s'effaça avec.

Shinsou n'oublia pas de s'occuper de la verge du plus petit, ainsi le plaisir remonta en flèche, les souffles erratiques se mêlèrent l'un à l'autre, les bruits indécents de leur corps et de leurs voix emplissaient la pièce. La sueur fit son chemin sur leurs corps nu.

Le premier arriva au paroxysme de son plaisir, il fit quelques vas et vient en plus, et rentra une dernière fois touchant le point de plaisir de son amant. Izuku cria son plaisir, et le plus grand utilisa sa main pour lui faire voir les étoiles à son tour, avant de se redresser sur ses genoux.

Quand il vit le brusque mouvement de son compagnon pour mettre ses bras contre son visage il paniqua un peu mais, le bas de son visage laissait entrevoir un grand sourire. Il pouffa légèrement avant de retirer l'entrave qu'il y avait entre lui et les lèvres de son âme sœur. Puis il les embrassa enfin avant de se lever pour jeter le préservatif et passer par la salle de bain. Izuku le rejoint rapidement sous la douche, l'enlaçant amoureusement.

* * *

 **Que j'aime ce couple! J'espère que vous avez autant aimer que moi! J'espère que Shinsou était IC aussi!**

 **Je vous répond toujours:**

 _ **Zozo:**_ Oui Tokoyami n'est pas facile, je trouve que la romance c'est très difficile avec lui, mais bon si tu as trouvé que c'était mignon c'est que je me suis pas trop loupé en l'écrivant! Je suis contente qu'il t'es tant plus que ça! Au départ j'avais un peu du mal à savoir comment pourrais réagir Endeavour mais un ange aux ailes rouges est apparut et ça m'a parut d'un coup un peu plus évident! Je pense qu'il fait partit des favoris de beaucoup de monde, en plus ça été celui que je préfère aussi! Oui Denki et Izuku qui déménage je l'ai fait de manière un peu rafraîchissante, du moins j'espère. Merci beaucoup, pourtant je le trouve un peu pleurnichard dans mes Os, quand je suis arrivé à la fin du harem je me suis demander si dans l'un d'eux je montrait qu'il était sur de lui... et j'ai pas l'impression...

 _ **Momo:**_ Merci beaucoup, je trouve que Mashahiro est un perso qu'on voit très peu donc son caractère est difficile à cerner, même s'il est vrai qu'il est gentil. Pour Izuku je trouvais ça marrant de lui faire faire des recherches internet sur les baiser! Chuuute, on va rien dire Fumikage et Izuku ne s'embrasse pas, c'est une des raisons qui m'a poussé à écrire un truc léger et pas trop prise de tête pour eux! Oui c'est toujours plus long avec Shoto dans l'équation, c'est pas un de mes OTP pour rien! J'ai mit qu'il ne lui avait rien dit, pas qu'Inko ne savait rien, parce que comme tu dit il peut rien lui cacher à sa maman, je pense qu'elle a deviner, son fils est bien trop transparent. Je voulais un Natsuo et un Shoto plus proche mais Shoto reste un personnage assez discret sur sa vie privé du coup Natsuo ne peut pas tout savoir! Et bien au départ je voulais faire une fin ou on comprend qu'ils son ensemble mais j'ai pas réussit à l'amener du coup j'ai laisser une ambiguïté sur leur relation avec Hawks qui compare son partenariat avec Enji... Oui je voulais un endeavour qui est d'accord avec leur relation mais je voulais pas le sortir de son caractère! Oui Je suis sur que Katsuki en couple et amoureux voudrait forcément le meilleur pour son ou sa compagne! J'avoue que l'idée des figurines à mit du temps à me venir car je savais pas du tout comment leur faire faire une interaction en plus du déménagement!

 **Votre avis dessus? Dites moi tout!**


	8. La chose la plus compliqué

**Hello les berlingots!**

 **Je reviens (avec du retard, pardonné moi) pour un nouvel Os qui sera bien moins joyeux que les précédent, veuillez m'en excuser mais la vie d'un couple n'est pas toujours tout rose il faut le savoir. Forcément ce ne sera pas un couple très populaire, voir pas connu pour une majorité d'entre vous (sauf si c'est la mafia parce que vous savez tout!). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

 **Merci à mes quatre correctrices pour leur travail: Pigeon, Tsuishin, LolaLola et Ahirall! Bisous mes amours!**

 **Discalmer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais vous inquiétez pas, un jour ce sera le cas!**

* * *

 **Arc I L'amour**

 **Thème: Une dispute**

 **Genre: Drame, Rupture, Sadness**

 **Couple: Izuku x ...**

* * *

 _ **"La chose la plus compliqué"**_

Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils avaient changé de lieux de vie. Trois ans qu'ils avaient décidés de vivre dans quelque chose de plus grand. Durant les deux années où ils avaient vécu dans leur premier chez eux, Izuku n'était encore qu'un acolyte, quand bien qu'il était déjà destiné à être un grand héros dans le futur.

Désormais, il était bel et bien le numéro un.

Ce soir-là, il _l'_ attendait, encore une fois. Assis dans le noir, il n'avait pas envie de se lever pour allumer la lumière. Il était en colère : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul à la nuit tombée. Néanmoins, les sons de la clé qui tourne dans la serrure puis le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre résonna dans l'appartement.

Alors, il entendit ses pas dans l'entré puis le froissement d'une veste que l'on dépose sur un porte manteau, le bruit d'un trousseau de clé que l'on pose dans une coupe et enfin celui de chaussures qu'on laisse tomber nonchalamment sur le sol.

Finalement, quelques secondes plus tard, il le perçut se diriger vers le salon puis chercher à tâtons l'interrupteur, avant de le presser.

Une fois que la lumière ait fini de les aveugler, il y eut un grand silence. _Il_ devait être surpris de le voir ici, alors précédemment peigné dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

« Izuku ? Qu'est ce que tu fait au milieu du salon dans le noir à cette heure-ci ?

\- Tu ne savais pas ? J'adore rester dans le noir, à attendre dans un silence de mort. Je trouve cela super fun, cracha-t-il ironiquement.

\- Le sarcasme ne te va pas. »

Il soupira, c'était bien la première fois que le plus jeune lui faisait un coup pareil. Ce dernier en avait sans doute eu marre de toujours tout prendre sur lui, de tout enfouir et de sourire sans jamais lui en vouloir. Marre d'attendre pour rien, d'attendre un geste ou un mot.

Le vase avait bel et bien fini par déborder.

Il n'en pouvait plus et ce soir il craquait.

Ainsi, Izuku se leva pour lui faire face.

« Pourquoi tu t'enfuis tout les soirs ?

\- Je ne m'enfuis pas, répliqua t-il sèchement.

\- Dabi, ne me mens pas : tu fuis l'appartement. Tu n'es jamais là quand je rentre et tu es déjà parti quand je me lève. Et pourtant je suis celui avec les pires horaires...

\- Évidement, tout retombe sur toi... Encore !»

Dabi avait hurlé le dernier mot, faisant sursauter Izuku. La surprise passée, ce dernier le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. C'était lui qui était censé être en colère, lui qui était censé craqué, alors pourquoi Dabi s'énervait contre lui ? C'était lui qui attendait son retour jusqu'à pas d'heure, pas l'autre.

Secouant la tête, le plus jeune se ressaisit et fronça les sourcils, ses yeux lançant pour la première fois des éclairs aussi sombres.

« Si tu as quelque chose sur le cœur, tu peux le dire clairement tu sais.»

Tous les deux devaient s'expliquer. Pour lui, la situation était insupportable. Mais... Mais en même temps il avait peur de ce qui pouvait ressortir de cette discussion : et si Dabi avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Et s'il ne l'aimait plus ? Est-ce-qu'il allait le quitter ? Après tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu ?

Izuku était sûr qu'il l'aimait encore et que rien ne changerait jamais ça. Mais... Et lui ? Et lui, qu'en pensait-il ?

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Qu'être dans cet appartement m'étouffe ? Que de te voir sur toutes les affiches de la ville m'agace? »

Le vert se recula, comme attaqué, piqué au vif, brûlé par ces paroles. Il ne comprenait pas – ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dabi se sentait si mal. Et pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit ? Mais surtout, pourquoi lui-même n'avait rien vu ?

Toute sa colère se dissipa sitôt, et d'un coup, Izuku se sentit perdu et profondément triste. Toutefois... C'était surtout la culpabilité qui le rongeait.

« Tu aurais du m'en parler, je t'aurais aidé, murmura t-il, ses yeux fixant le sol.

\- Mais te parler de quoi ? Dit l'homme, le ton haussé, sans pour autant vraiment hurler. Monsieur est le numéro 1 des héros mais n'est pas fichu de voir ce qui se passe sous son nez ?! »

Les larmes commençait à s'accumuler au coin de ses yeux. Izuku commençait à se sentir acculé. C'était vrai, parfaitement vrai : il aurait dû les remarquer, le malaise et le désespoir de Dabi. Seulement celui-ci n'était pas du genre à se confier, de pair avec le fait qu'il était dur de lire en lui. Pourtant il avait essayé, maintes et maintes fois. Cependant, à chaque reprise, il avait juste eu l'impression que la passion n'était plus là, que l'amour lui avait filé entre les doigts. Cela lui avait fait peur, alors il avait tenté de reconstruire quelque chose avec lui. Mais là encore, cela c'était avéré dur et complexe, surtout avec la volonté plutôt rude et mauvaise de son partenaire.

« Je... Je ne comprend pas ce que j'ai fait de mal...

\- Bah voyons ! Monsieur est parfait, Monsieur est un héros, Monsieur est le numéro 1. Qu'est-ce-qu'il aurait pu faire de mal, hein ? Rien, puisque tout le monde aime son image d'enfant naïf prêt à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ! »

Venait-il de lui reprocher d'être le héros de tout une génération ? Izuku ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça, et son cœur se compressa dans sa poitrine. Toute de suite, il avait juste envie de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de ne plus l'entendre parler ainsi. Qu'avait il raté au juste ? Il n'avait rien fait tangiblement de mal, bien au contraire...

Ainsi, la colère revint s'immiscer petit à petit dans ses veines. Il n'allait pas se sentir coupable d'être un héros. Il n'avait pas à le faire. Au contraire encore une fois : il sauvait les gens avec le sourire, les aidait en le gardant. Et il restait le même, en ayant jamais rien à cacher ni à se reprocher.

« Je fais tout pour te rendre la vie la plus facile qui soit !

\- Justement ! Regarde autour de toi Izuku ! Dit il en désignant l'appartement.

\- Mais... Je ne vois rien de mal là-dedans !

\- Ha oui ? Et bien c'est normal puisque tout ce qui se trouve ici t'appartient ! Y-a-t-il au moins un seul truc à moi ici ? »

Bien sûr qu'il y avait des choses à lui. Ce cendrier qu'il lui avait acheté, la télévision qui lui avait offerte, et tous ces autres objets qui étaient des cadeaux qu'il lui avaient donnés.

« Tout ça c'est toi qui l'a acheté. Rien de ce qui est ici ne m'a été véritablement obtenu ! Tu te rends pas compte que tu me mets ta réussite sous le nez à longueur de journée ?! »

Il fut à nouveau abasourdi par cette attaque, car jamais il n'avait eu l'intention de se montrer supérieur ou quoi que ce soit de cette lignée. Il savait que son petit ami gagnait moins que lui mais il n'avait jamais voulu le mettre mal à l'aise avec ce fait. Ce qu'il voulait lui dire c'est que... Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Justement, il voulait juste qu'il soit heureux, simplement heureux. Et ce fut pour ça qu'il avait tenté de lui offrir une vie confortable avec tous ces biens.

Mais finalement... Tout ceci avait eu l'effet inverse, le strict inverse. Il avait juste rendu son compagnon jaloux de sa réussite. Au final, il l'entretenait presque. Seulement, pour Izuku, cela lui avait paru normal de faire tout ça. Mais... Pas aux yeux de son petit-ami. Pas aux yeux de Dabi.

Ainsi, il ne dit rien et baissa la tête.

Il se sentait horrible.

Alors, il entendit Dabi soupirer et tourner les talons pour claquer une énième fois la porte.  
Il avait vraiment tout foiré en beauté, c'était le cas de le dire...

* * *

 **Bon et bien voilà, au départ ça devait pas être ça le thème de la dispute mais je trouvais que c'était cliché donc j'ai pris celui ci, en espérant que ça et l'air cohérent.**

 **Voici mes réponses:**

 _ **Zozo:**_ Je vais te faire aimé le shindeku! C'est pas que Katsuki n'a pas été tendre mais pour un homme je suis que ça fait mal peut importe comment ton partenaire si prend. Et bien Izuku et quelqu'un de très timide donc déjà le premier baisé a été difficile pour lui alors je me suis dit que la première fois le serais encore plus, mais une fois prêt il l'est! "Dominant" et bien Shinsou l'ai dans cet Os car je voulais que ce soit une première fois pour Izuku et que du coup bah j'ai été inspiré ainsi... Mais contente que ça t'ai quand même plu!

 _ **Turandot:**_ Il faut bien qu'à un moment ou sort de la zone de confort et qu'on fasse grandir les personnages à l'extérieure de Yuei. J'aime le shindeku et oui, il a fallut trois ans à Izuku pour être sur et prêt pour ça! Et oui comment lui résister? Même Shinsou l'imperturbable ne peut pas! Merci beaucoup!

Hatsu: Mais non! Je suis déjà en retard d'une semaine la! Et oui on peut les caser avec tout le monde et ensemble c'est deux fois plus de mignonnerie! Nerd/mec populaire.. Pourquoi pas en faire un Os Ua de ça? J'aime juste vous laisser un peu de suspense en lisant je trouve ça drôle! Oui les figurines de nos deux petits héros côte à côte sur la commode de la chambre! Oui Kochaco, un jour tu aimera ce couple! Et puis oui Katsuki qui est du genre a vouloir offrir le meilleur à sa copine! Et oui une lemon sur Izuzu et Shinsou! Et oui je pense qu'Izuku est du genre timide la dessus et donc même pour sa première fois ça lui prend du temps, surtout qu'il n'a jamais eut de relation avant! Je sais que dans les fanfics c'est souvent le contraire mais bon, j'aime le voir vraiment se préparer même si ça doit attendre 3 ans!

 **Alors qu'avez vous pensé de cet Os? Dite le moi dans les commentaires!**


	9. Le besoin d'aimer

**Salut les pepitos!**

 **Je reviens avec un long, très long retard, je m'en excuse mais j'étais pas bien. Bref on s'en fiche de ma vie je reviens avec un couple que je ne suis même pas sur que vous ayez envisagé une fois dans votre vie mais maintenant vous pourrez les voir autrement. Par contre c'est un perso qui n'est pas apparue beaucoup donc on a très peu d'info que ce soit sur son caractère ou son comportement alors si vous trouvez que ça ne colle pas à l'image que vous en avez venez m'en faire par en commentaire!**

 **Merci à mes quatre correctrices pour leur travail: Pigeon, Tsuishin, LolaLola et Ahirall! Bisous mes amours!**

 **Discalmer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais vous inquiétez pas, un jour ce sera le cas!**

* * *

 **Arc I L'amour**

 **Thème: Blessure grave**

 **Genre: Drame, **

**Couple: Izuku x ...**

* * *

 _ **"Le besoin d'aimer"**_

Il commençait à entendre des bruits sourds autour de lui. C'était sans doute des personnes qui criaient mais il ne distinguait pas ce qu'elles disaient. Il bougea légèrement mais tout son corps le fit soudainement souffrir. Il serra les dents et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais tout ce qu'il perçut fut flou. Il put seulement distinguer une chevelure rouge qui se penchait sur lui.

Cette personne lui touchait le visage et il avait l'impression de l'entendre parler. Pourtant rien à faire, le son était beaucoup trop étouffé. Puis soudain la personne disparut pour laisser place à des personnes en uniforme orange et casque blanc. Des pompiers ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Il fut soulevé et posé sur quelque chose de plus mou mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de lâcher un cri de douleur.

Son dernier souvenir remontait à sa dispute avec son petit ami. Il se voyait encore au milieu du salon, la porte se fermant derrière Yo. Il avait alors décidé de faire le ménage chez lui, mais pas n'importe quel ménage, plutôt une sorte de rangement, celui qui permettrait à son petit ami de se sentir plus à l'aise ici, qu'il se sente enfin chez lui. Ceci fait, après plusieurs longues, très longues minutes, il s'était rendu dans sa chambre pour fouiller ses placards, à la recherches des premiers cadeaux qu'ils s'étaient échangés dans leur relation. Il y avait cette peluche d'All might que le garçon avait gagné pour lui, car il fallait l'avouer, c'était entièrement grâce à Yo.

Izuku l'avait rangé dans cette armoire car l'énorme peluche prenait beaucoup trop de place. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, il l'avait ressortie et la mit au milieu de leur lit. Ceci fait, il continua sa fouille. Il trouva alors une photo d'eux à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, la sienne. Ainsi, il posa délicatement le cadre à côté de la télévision. Puis, il mit aussi la main sur ces tasses à leurs effigies, dans lesquelles pourtant aucun n'avait jamais bu. Izuku décida de les emmener dans la cuisine et de les y ranger.

Tout au long de la journée, plus il fouilla, plus il se rendit compte que son petit ami n'avait jamais fini de déballer toutes les affaires qui lui appartenait. A cette réflexion, Izuku se mordit la lèvre en pleurant davantage, comprenant que cela faisait un moment que Yo se sentait ainsi mit de côté.

Une secousse le réveilla de son souvenir. Il venait sans doute d'entrer dans un camion – camion où, apparemment, tout était blanc. Un homme se courba en sa direction, touchant son cou de manière délicate, puis son poignet, sûrement dans l'optique de connaître les pulsations de son cœur. Ses oreilles commençaient à siffler, il ne savait pas pourquoi. En revanche, ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce n'était pas bon signe, du tout.

Il gémit quand il sentit l'homme lui toucher l'abdomen. Ainsi, il l'entendit dire quelque chose à son collègues en faisant des grands gestes. Il avait l'air affolé. C'était mauvais signe, très mauvais signe. Il faut dire que durant les missions suivant le départ de Yo, Izuku n'avait pas été très attentif et c'était blessé plusieurs fois.

Cette réflexion lui fit alors déduire qu'il devait revenir d'une mission et qu'une fois de plus il n'avait pas prêté attention à son environnement, trop obnubilé par le fait qu'il n'avait pas revu le brun depuis une semaine.

Tous les soirs depuis l'incident, Izuku rentrait, et découvrait un appartement vide de toute présence. Ainsi, il avait du mal à dormir, sans la source de chaleur à côté de lui. Il trouvait son chez lui bien trop grand et froid. Sans Yo, il n'aimait plus là où il vivait, et pourtant, il avait toujours adoré ce logement jusque là. Mais à ce moment précis, il détestait tout, du sol au plafond. Tellement désespéré qu'il était, il avait même mis un T-shirt de son compagnon sur la peluche, pour avoir comme cela l'impression de l'avoir dans ses bras. Mais rien ni faisait : les bras forts autour de son corps et le souffle dans son cou n'étaient pas là.  
De plus en plus chaque jour, il s'échappait de sa réalité, en se plongeant fortement dans son travail, sans même penser au lendemain.

Ce fut une nouvelle secousse qui l'éveilla à nouveau de ses songes et il vit alors défiler des lumières au plafond. Il devait être arrivé à l'hôpital, le personnel le poussant jusqu'à un bloc opératoire. Puis la dernière chose qu'il aperçut fut un masque qu'on lui posa sur le visage. Ainsi Izuku pensa fort, très fort avant de sombrer un énième fois : pourvut qu'il s'en sorte, qu'il puisse revoir Yo au moins une fois.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta inconscient. La seule chose qu'il capta vraiment fut le fait qu'il se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. Il voyait de petites lumières à travers sa fenêtre éclairées joliment la ville. Quelques instants après avoir retrouvé une vue stable, Izuku tenta de bouger. Seulement tous son corps le fit à nouveau souffrir. Il essaya alors juste de bouger simplement la tête pour voir un peu ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Le lit à sa droite était vide et fait. Il ne voyait pas celui en diagonale, les rideaux étant trié. De loin, il pouvait tout de même voir une légère silhouette sur celui en face de lui. Une infirmière rentra peu de temps après sa petite inspection. Et, lorsqu'elle le vit éveillé, elle se précipita vers lui. Après quelques petites vérifications des appareils qui l'entouraient et de lui-même, elle commença à lui parler.

« Bonjour Monsieur, je suis l'infirmière qui s'occupe de vous. Savez-vous comment vous vous appelez ?

\- I-Izuku Midoriya.

\- Quel est votre âge ?

\- 23 ans.

\- Quel est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?

\- Mon arrivé ici. Il... Il me semble.

\- Bien, très bien ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Mmh... Je dirais... Comme si j'étais passé sous un trente-trois tonnes, répondit-il maladroitement d'une voix enrouée.

\- C'est tout à fait normal ! Lui répondit à nouveau l'infirmière dans un énième sourire. Après ce que vous avez subit, de paire avec les semaines sans bouger, votre corps doit être tout endolori. »

Il avait passé plusieurs semaines ici ? Dans cet état ? Pourtant, il avait simplement l'impression que tout c'était passé hier ; que le tremblement de terre avait juste eu lieu un ou deux jours auparavant. Soudain, il se rappela qu'il avait entendu quelqu'un hurler à l'aide, et qu'ainsi, il s'était précipité à l'intérieur d'un des bâtiments, sous les cris d'un Eijiro inquiet. Certains vilains avaient profité de la panique générale pour semer encore plus le chaos. L'un d'eux avait donc attiré Izuku à l'intérieur et avait fait exploser une bombe. L'immeuble déjà fragilisé tomba alors en ruine. Mais, sans trop savoir comment, l'explosion l'avait projeté finalement en dehors.

« Ex-Excusez-moi, mais... Ça fait combien de temps que... Que je suis ici ?

\- Six semaines. Après qu'on vous ait pris en charge, vous avez été opéré d'urgence pour une plaie au niveau de l'abdomen. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance vous savez : aucun organe vitale n'a été touché. De ce fait, à part une vilaine cicatrice, rien ne restera. Vous avez aussi eu une fracture multiple à l'une de vos jambes. Seulement, ce qui nous a le plus inquiété reste votre tête.

\- Ma-Ma tête ? Lâcha Izuku, les yeux ronds, la panique s'insinuant de plus en plus en lui.

\- Vous avez pris un méchant coup à l'arrière du crâne. Heureusement, votre mémoire n'est apparemment pas touchée, et nous verrons demain si les réflexes et les mécanismes de votre corps n'ont, eux-aussi, pas subit de dégâts. Mais nous sommes plutôt optimistes ! Acheva la jeune femme en souriant à nouveau »

Toutefois, elle lui déclara aussi qu'il fallait encore qu'il se repose. Izuku remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il était tout autant fatigué, malgré ses six semaines au lit. Il referma alors les yeux et se rendormit quasiment aussitôt – occultant par le fait le tas de questions qu'il avait. Combien y avait-il eu de blessés ? Est-ce qu'aucun mort n'était à déploré ? Comment allaient ses amis et collègues ?

Est-ce-que Yo était passé le voir ?

Izuku papillonna des paupières, l'esprit à nouveau éveillé - et cette fois le soleil avait bel et bien envahi la pièce. Il entendait même des voix provenant du lit face à lui. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs les connaître et ne fut donc que peu surpris, au moment où il tenta de se redresser, qu'Eijiro apparaisse devant lui.

« Izuku ! Lâcha brusquement son ami en le voyant, les yeux brillants. Hey, comment tu vas ? L'infirmière nous a informé de ton réveil... Tu nous a foutu la frousse !

\- Je vais bien, mer-merci. Dis, tu... Tu peux m'aider à me redresser ? S'il-te-plaît...

\- Bien sûr ! Pas de problème. »

Le rouge s'exécuta avec un grand sourire et, une fois assis, Izuku put enfin voir une tête blonde, qui lui souriait également, de toutes ses dents, devant lui. De ce fait, il apprit que Denki était lui-aussi en convalescence ici, car, deux jour plutôt, un groupe électrogène avait été en surtension et que son ami avait pris le méchant coup de jus. Et, quand bien même il avait un alter d'électricité, les médecins avaient voulu le garder en observation, juste au cas où. Ses amis lui firent également savoir qu'Eijiro avait pris quelques jours de congé : son premier enfant était né, et il voulait absolument aider Mina pour les premiers jours.

Sans trop comprendre et diriger toutes ses nouvelles, Izuku regarda paresseusement autour de lui et put ainsi voir des fleurs sur sa table de chevet, posées ici par Ochaco - ça sonnait l'évidence. Il y avait aussi diverses cartes de bon rétablissement : il avait du inquiéter tout le monde et le jeune homme s'en voulait.  
Toutefois...

Est-ce-que Yo était venu, lui-aussi ? S'était-il inquiété pour lui ?

Izuku ne put qu'attendre toute la journée, et eut quelques visites. Sa mère avait pleuré pendant une bonne heure, et All might était aussi venu prendre de ses nouvelles. Hitoshi lui-aussi était passé, prétextant n'avoir rien de mieux à faire avec Shoto – mais au vu de son sourire plus franc que d'habitude, c'était plus ou moins faux. Seulement, pas une seule trace de son petit-ami. D'ailleurs, avait-il encore le droit de le considérer ainsi ? En effet, peut-être que pour le brun leur histoire était terminée depuis longtemps...

Ce fut lors de cette réflexion qu'il fut affreusement – agréablement – surpris lorsque... Lorsqu'il vit son homme ouvrir la porte avec fracas en fin d'après midi. Celui-ci avait le souffle cours, sans doute essoufflé d'avoir couru jusqu'ici, et posa ses mains sur les genoux en inspirant. Il avait apparemment vraiment du se précipiter jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Tu peux pas faire plus discret ? S'indigna Denki. Tu m'a fait flipper ! »

Yo se tourna lentement vers lui et ne lui adressa qu'un regard noir. Denki glapit et, ceci fit, le brun secoua la tête, avant... Avant de venir à grand pas au côté d'Izuku. Son visage était marqué par des cernes, d'énormes cernes et, avec une pointe d'émotion, il observa le vert d'un regard étonné, mais foncièrement soulagé. Après six semaines, son petit ami avait enfin décidé à se réveiller. Yo posa alors sa main sur la joue du plus petit et l'embrassa délicatement, appuyant doucement son front contre celui de son aimé.

« Mon dieu, Izuku j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi.

Yo... Tu-tu es venu ? Répondit celui-ci, encore abasourdi mais... Complètement ému.

Bien sûr crétin ! Quel petit ami ferais-je sinon ? »

Le brun rigola doucement puis, il vit les yeux de son compagnon se remplir de larmes, bien que ; comme souvent, celles-ci soient accompagnées de son grand sourire magnifique. Il l'embrassa alors à nouveau, avec affection. Puis, il décida de s'asseoir doucement sur la chaise à côté de son lit et serra davantage la main du numéro 1.

« Je suis venu dès que j'ai su. Je serais d'ailleurs bien venu plutôt mais apparemment on m'a laissé dormir parce que « je manquais de sommeil », et que « tu ne risquait pas de t'envoler » fit-il en regardant sombrement Denki.

\- Eh, me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est pas moi qui ai eu cette idée ! »

Et Izuku assista, perdu, à cette joute verbale grotesque... Toutefois, il était heureux, vraiment très heureux. Yo, son petit ami était là, avec lui, et... semblait lui avoir pardonné. Enfin... Oui ? Non ? Peut-être était-ce juste parce qu'il était à l'hôpital... Ainsi, effrayé, Izuku le regarda pour essayer de savoir si tout allait rentrait dans l'ordre, revenir comme avant, ou... Ou si au contraire ils allaient repartir chacun de leur coté à sa sortie.

« Yo... souffla-t-il. Je... Je suis désolé...

\- Mais ! Ne le sois pas Izuku. C'est moi qui ai été stupide dans cette histoire. Très vite durant ton coma, la première semaine, j'ai compris que si j'étais encore acolyte, c'est parce que j'avais plus ou moins perdu de motivation, abandonné, en te voyant réussir... C'est Edgeshot qui m'a permis de m'en rendre compte, en me disant qu'il ne me laisserait pas passer héros tant que je ne ferais pas plus d'efforts. Du coup, pendant ces six semaines, j'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied pour que, quand tu te réveillerais, tu pourrais être amplement fier d'être mon petit ami. Et... Bon d'accord j'ai peut-être fait ça pour essayer de me changer les idées aussi, ahah...

\- Yo ! Déclara brusquement Izuku, en le serrant contre lui. J'ai toujours été fier d'être ton petit ami ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent alors à nouveau, passionnément.

Peu de temps après, Izuku apprit que Yo était donc passé héros la semaine dernière. Il sut aussi qu'il était revenu vivre dans leur appartement et que les changements de décoration qui l'avait fait avait rappelé à Yo à quel point il avait été idiot de ne pas parler plutôt avec son petit ami et de manière plus calme de son mal-à-l'aise. Il savait pourtant que le vert était gentil et qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès, bien au contraire même, et sa propre passivité sur la situation n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation.

Mais maintenant ils étaient à nouveau ensembles, et allaient enfin pouvoir avoir une vie à deux plus calme et avec toujours autant d'amour.

* * *

 **Voilà ce petit Os, j'avoue avoir des gros doutes sur celui ci, Shindo n'est pas du tout un personnage développé et donc difficile à cerner.**

 **Voici mes réponses:**

 _ **Zozo:**_ Tu me pose une sacré colle quand même, j'avais pas du tout réfléchie à tous ça quand j'ai écris et tu n'es pas la seule à avoir fait la remarque... Je me sens un peu stupide du coup. Mais je voulais pas trop m'étaler non plus vue que c'est censé être une sorte d'histoire qui ce suit.. mais comme tu dit j'aurais peut être du choisir un autre perso mais je voyais pas qui mettre à la place, quoi que maintenant je me suis dit que Neito aurait été pas mal... trop tard maintenant! merci pour ton avis en tout cas et n'hésite pas à piocher si ça ta donner des idées pour un écris avec Dabi!

 _ **Pigeon:**_ Merci beaucoup! J'ai l'impression que tu es fan de Denki autant que de Tenya... Un jour tu aimerais la Shindeku! Le dabi/Izuku est finalement plus sympa à faire que ce que je croyais au départ...

 _ **Hatsu:** _Arf, je sais qu'il manque une grosse explication... en vrai, maintenant je rêve que Zozo nous fasse un Os pour expliquer tout ce qui manque à mon Os... Oui je veux qu'elle fasse le travail à ma place! Mais oui normalement ce sont des Os qui suivent la trame principale de MHA et en même temps peut être que dans un futur Os il y aura peut être un semblant d'explication, bien que je ne promette rien du tout! Bref merci pour ton commentaire et oui Izuku est bien du genre à faire ça!

 _ **Momo:**_ Et bien je pense qu'Izuku peut être du genre à attendre d'être vraiment sur pour le faire avec la personne qu'il aime, comme il serait capable d'y aller après juste un s'il l'aime vraiment. Bref je trouvais qu'avec Shinsou c'était mieux ce contexte. Pour le "dominant" je voulais que ce soit shinsou parce que c'est un harem sur Izuku et ses premières fois, et je trouvais que celle ci serait plus impactant pour lui dans ce sens là. Je sens que mon manque d'explication sur la situation de Dabi à tourmenter plus d'une personne! Bon au moins c'est comme ça qu'on progresse! Contente que l'Os t'es quand même plus!

 _ **Arthy:**_ Oui Denki et Deku sont si choux ensemble, même si, soyons réaliste, Denki va cent fois mieux avec Katsuki! Je veux aussi une figurine de Denki! et une de Shinsou aussi ! Mais bon toujours pas en vente! contente qu'il t'ai plus en tout cas!

 **Un petit avis sur cet Os? N'hésitez pas à m'en faire par!**


	10. On s'aime beaucoup

**Bonjour les loulous!**

 **Je viens avec ce nouveau chapitre, et oui j'ai une semaine de retard mais bon que voulez vous, ... On va dire que j'ai un peu zappé la semaine dernière, j'ai pris l'habitude de rien publié. Enfin bon je reviens avec un Os bourré de paillette, du coup j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Merci à mes quatre correctrices pour leur travail: Pigeon, Tsuishin, LolaLola et Ahirall! Bisous mes amours!**

 **Discalmer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais vous inquiétez pas, un jour ce sera le cas!**

* * *

 **Arc I L'amour**

 **Thème: Demande en mariage**

 **Genre: Romance, Fluff**

 **Couple: Izuku x Kirishima**

* * *

 _ **"On s'aime beaucoup"**_

Izuku était terriblement impatient, ça à allait faire 10 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, et ce soir ils sortaient au restaurant. Depuis son accident, son petit ami avait décidé d'être encore plus fort pour être sûr de le protéger, du coup leur temps à la maison était assez limité, mais ils y arrivaient. Par contre prévoir une soirée… C'était presque de l'ordre de l'impossible.

Il n'aurait pas été contre une soirée tranquille à la maison, mais Kirishima avait insisté pour un rendez-vous à l'extérieure. Le rouge était toujours le plus romantique, et Izuku n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il adorait toute les petits attentions qu'il avait au quotidien, et il lui rendait bien. Il avait donc mis son plus beau costume, c'était d'ailleurs son petit ami qui lui avait choisit pour le mariage de Denki et Kyoka.

Il avait un costume noir basique bien qu'il y ait une petit touche de vert au niveau de la poche, et la cravate était assortie. Il savait que Kirishima en aurait un identique mais avec du rouge à la place. Il l'avait choisit exprès car ainsi « On sait tout de suite que tu es à moi et que je suis à toi ». Ça l'avait embarrassé en même temps qu'il avait aimé.

Il l'attendait dans leur salon, assis sur le canapé, murmurant sur ce qui pourrait se passer durant la soirée. Et il espérait que rien n'interrompe sa soirée, pas d'urgence, pas de super vilain. Rien juste lui et Eijirou. Ce dernier sortit enfin de la salle de bain, habillé, coiffé, et surtout près à partir.

« On y vas Izuku ? Lui demanda t-il en l'embrassant.

Allons-y »

C'est main dans la main qu'ils se dirigèrent vers leur voiture puis le restaurant. Une fois arrivé devant, Deku n'en revenait pas, c'était LE restaurant. Il était chic et étoilé, il fallait réserver des mois à l'avance ! Il se demandait comment Red Riot avait bien pu faire pour avoir une place, puis il tilta : depuis deux ans, il était dans le top 5 des héros, ce qui ouvrait beaucoup de porte.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur, cela surpris un peu le ver,t mais il se laissa guider par le bel Eden qu'était son petit ami. Ils sortirent aux dernier étage pour finalement prendre un petit escalier et se retrouver sur le toit.

Izuku en eut le souffle coupé, la vue était magnifique, on voyait l'ensemble de la ville illuminé par les milliers du lumières. On pouvait voir Yuei sur le haut de la colline. Une main passa dans son dos le dirigeant vers un coins, Kirishima pris soin de lui mettre une main devant les yeux.

« Eijirou à quoi tu joue ?

Tu verras bien mon amour. »

Deku rit au surnom, il aimait quand il l'appelait ainsi, lui rappelant à quel point leur amour était démesuré. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent et le rouge en profita pour embrasser le cou son compagnon qui ne voyait toujours rien. Un long frisson parcourue la colonne vertébrale de ce dernier.

« Ei', s'il te plaît. Gémit-il

Un peu de patiente. » Rigola Eijirou.

Après un dernier baisé dans la nuque de son aimé, il accepta de lui libérer la vue. Izuku émerveillé, il y avait une table dressé de la manière la plus élégante qui soit, les chaises étaient magnifiques. Une super rose rouge était posée dans un vase au milieux. Des pétales de roses étaient éparpillées sur la table et à même le sol. Deux bougies se reflétaient sur les pétales rouges, et d'autres étaient posées sur le rebords du toit.

C'était sûrement la chose la plus romantique qui soit, et pourtant Eijirou se surpassait toujours pour ça. Il était merveilleusement bien, son petit ami lui tira la chaise et de manière théâtrale l'invita à s'asseoir. Deku rigola et s'installa.

« Merci, c'est vraiment magnifique.

Il n'y a rien de plus magnifique que toi ici bas. »

Il sourit au rouge, lui et ses phrases le faisaient toujours rêver. Il était sûr d'être l'homme le plus chanceux, qui ne tuerait pas pour être à sa place ? Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire, c'était sa place à lui. Il était fait pour Kirishima et Kirishima était fait pour lui.

Ils mangèrent tout en flirtant éhontément. Il n'y avait plus à rougir après 10 ans de couple, du coup ils étaient l'un comme l'autre très à l'aise. Ils s'effleuraient de temps en temps que ce soit des doigts qui glissent sur le dos de la main, ou un pied qui remonte le long d'un tibia. Ils s'aimaient et c'est tout ce qui leur importaient.

La lumière vacillante des flammes dansaient dans leurs yeux, la nuit faisait ressortir leurs teins de peau si claire. Puis le dessert arriva, une seul coupe glacé pour deux. Midoriya allait s'emparer d'une des deux cuillères pour goûter mais Eijirou fut plus rapide en lui tendant la sienne.

« Et si on se donnait à manger plutôt. » Dit il dans un sourire.

Izuku gloussa mais accepta jusqu'à ce qu'un morceau de glace se retrouve sur son nez.

« Ei', s'indigna le vert.

Quoi ? C'est pas ma faute si tu ne sais pas attraper un morceau de glace. » Ria t-il.

Deku gonfla ses joues tandis que le rouge le narguait avec une nouvelle portion de glace dans sa cuillère. Il joua le jeu et tenta de refermer sa bouche dessus mais dès qu'il tentait, Kirishima la bougeait. Celui ci pris lui même la bouchée avec un sourire triomphant, mais il savait que son petit ami ne se laisserait pas faire. Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand celui-ci l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Je t'aime Izu'.

Je t'aime aussi Ei'.

Je sais. Fit il Triomphant. C'est pour ça que j'ai une dernière surprise pour toi ! »

Izuku fut surpris et bizarrement à cette annonce son cœur s'embarqua dans une course folle. Il le vit fouiller dans sa poche, un sourire aux lèvres, le vert lui avait perdu le sien d'étonnement. Il déglutit, ce n'est pas ce qu'il croyait quand même. Il ne savait plus comment respirer, il sentait la chaleur monter jusqu'en haut de son visage.

Il le vit s'approcher de lui avant de mettre un genoux à terre. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. C'était ce qu'il pensait, il n'était pas prêt, la preuve en est : son cerveau ne voulait plus réfléchir, que le regarder lui et son superbe sourire. Pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parlé avant ? Il aurait pu mentalement se préparer !

« Izuku Midoryia, accepterais tu de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde ? »

Cette phrase était tellement cliché mais le plus petit s'en fichait, mon dieu il fondait devant tant de romantisme. Des rivières dans ses yeux longeaient son nez pour devoir dévier de chemin à l'approche des lèvres qui s'étiraient dans un grand sourire.

« Oui, murmura t-il.

Il tomba dans les bras du rouge qui l'accueillit avec plaisir. Eijirou l'entendit pleurer contre son épaule, il savait qu'Izuku allait être surpris mais pas à ce point. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas, il avait été habitué à toutes les surprises romantique de son amour, à toutes ses petites attentions mais ça c'était quelques choses qu'il n'avait pas vue venir. Mais ce n'était pas grave car ce fut un instant magnifique.

* * *

 **Et cet Os se termine ici, et oui c'est bourré de cliché romantique, mais ça fait du bien une fois de temps en temps!**

 **Laissez moi un petit commentaire et je vous répondrais avec plaisir!**


	11. Histoire éternelle

**Bonjour les Moyashis!**

 **Me voilà avec un tout nouvelle Os qui suit le précédent, et que ce passe t-il après des fiançailles? Un** **mariage! Alors il ne sera pas aussi bien que celui de Moira-chan qui a décrit un mariage à la perfection mais bon.. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira. J'ai beaucoup douté sur tout un tas de passage avant de finalement ne plus rien toucher... Ma correctrice n'a rien dit donc je suppose qu'il n'est pas aussi nul que ce que j'ai pensé.**

 **Merci à mes quatre correctrices pour leur travail: Pigeon, Tsuishin, LolaLola et Ahirall! Bisous mes amours!**

 **Discalmer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais vous inquiétez pas, un jour ce sera le cas!**

* * *

 **Arc I L'amour**

 **Thème: Le mariage**

 **Genre: Romance, Fluff, Friendship**

 **Couple: Izuku x ...**

* * *

 _ **"Histoire Éternelle"**_

Le Jour J était enfin là, il était dans sa chambre se regardant sur toutes les coutures, il voulait être sur que tout était correctement mit. Il avait une boule au ventre, le stress avait été présent pendant toute la durée des préparations mais là c'était le point culminant. Il entendit sa mère frapper à la porte et il l'a laissa rentrer. Elle était coiffé de manière sophistiqué, et portait une robe bleu foncé qui mettait ses formes en valeurs. De tout façon à ses yeux,elle avait toujours été belle. Elle le regarda un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es magnifique mon chéri !

\- Merci Maman tu es très belle aussi.

\- Ne raconte pas de bêtise Izuku, dit elle. … Ho mon dieu mon petit garçon va se marier. Ajouta t-elle en sanglotant.

\- Maman... » Soupira le garçon.

Elle s'approcha de lui et refit sa cravate noir, lui et son futur mari serait habillé pareil à une différences près, il aurait une veste blanche tandis que son compagnon en aurait une noir. Elle lui sourit une dernière fois les larmes aux yeux. Ochako rentra à son tour dans la chambre dans une superbe robe verte aux reflet bleu.

« Il est temps monsieur le fiancé ! Si tu ne veux pas être en retard pour ton propre mariage. »

Il prit une grand inspiration pour tenter de se calmer et suivit sa meilleure amie, accompagné d'Inko qui tentait de sécher les quelques gouttes d'eau qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Un taxi les attendait en bas de l'immeuble. Ils se dirigèrent vers la mairie ou tout leurs amis et proches les attendaient. Dans la voiture Deku ne put s'empêcher de triturer sa cravate ce qui agaça un peu la brune.

« Arrête Deku-kun, tu es parfait ainsi et tout vas bien se passer ! »

Il hocha la tête mais n'en fut pas vraiment plus rassuré, après tout une bonne partie des nouveaux grand héros seraient présent aujourd'hui, il pouvait donc être fort probable que les vilains s'en donnent à cœur joies ou même qu'ils viennent directement gâcher son mariage.

Une fois arrivé sur le lieux il reprit une grande inspiration avant de sortir du véhicule. Il aperçut directement son homme qui était en pleins débat avec Katsuki. Débats qui devait être sûrement truffé d'insulte vue que ces deux là ne s'entendaient toujours pas. Mais quand le blond se retourna vers lui il coupa cours à sa discutions et se dirigea vers lui.

« Tu es magnifique Izuku.

\- Merci, toi aussi Neito. »

Ils s'embrassèrent légèrement et maintenant que les deux mariés étaient présent ils purent se diriger à l'intérieur de la mairie. Ils dirent bonjour à plusieurs personnes et les remercièrent d'être venu, enfin Izuku le faisait, Neito ne parlait que si c'était une personne qu'il appréciait. Heureusement il se montrait un peu plus sympa qu'au lycée et avait donc plusieurs personnes à qui il parla poliment. Finalement le maire débarqua dans la salle et pria tout le monde de s'asseoir sauf aux mariées et leurs témoins.

Le silence se fit et Deku était de plus en plus nerveux, son compagnon le sentit et lui prit les mains en les serrant assez fort. Il communiquait ainsi, que lui aussi était nerveux mais que tout ce passerait bien et qu'il n'y avait donc aucune raison de paniquer.

L'homme de loi commença son discours officiel et Izuku perdit son regard dans celui gris de son futur mari. Ce dernier lui souriait tendrement, il était aussi un peu angoissé : mais il allait enfin se marier et ainsi prouver au monde entier qu'Izuku Midoriya était sien, et ce pour l'éternité. Neito n'était pourtant pas du genre possessif et jaloux mais il aimait tellement son fiancé que pour lui c'était une fierté de se marier avec lui. Le vert était en quelque sorte devenue son refuge quand il perdait confiance en lui, même après leur violente dispute il l'avait toujours vue comme un soleil. Et aujourd'hui il le faisait sien.

Ça y est ils étaient mariés, il venait de prononcé le « oui » chacun leur tour. La bague à leur doigt . Il se pencha sur les lèvres pulpeuses de son chère et tendre et sella ainsi leur contrat. Il y eut plein de réaction différente de joie, comme quoi il était très facile d'être originale pour exprimer ses sentiments. Ils sortirent sous les applaudissements et lancé de pétale de leurs amis.

Monoma était tellement heureux qu'il aurait presque oublié la présence de Katsuki, sauf que celui-ci étant le témoin de son homme, allait être non loin de lui toute la journée. Mais il n'y pensait plus dès qu'il voyait Deku avec son alliance qui brillait sur son annulaire.

Tout se passait parfaitement bien, la cérémonie avait été magnifique, leurs parents les avaient félicité, heureux de les voir concrétiser leur vie à deux. Ils les avaient suivi une bonne partie de leur relation et pour eux les voir se marier c'était la consécration. Bien qu'ils attendaient aussi les petits enfants !

La fête battît son plein, Izuku Monoma dansaient avec son mari au milieu des tables. C'est Neito qui lui avait apprit la danse de salon, il était doué pour ça. Il regarda autour de lui et put voir Ochacko et Kirishima qui dansaient dans leur coin, Katsuki était accoudé à la table à côté de Kyoka et leur fille. All Might aussi était là, il devrait peut être aller lui dire qu'il avait bien compris qu'il sortait avec sa mère. Et tout ses autres amis, plus ceux de son homme.

Il sourit posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son cavalier qui menait la danse. Celui ci lui embrassa la joue discrètement. Le photographe les immortalisait pendant qu'ils tournoyaient, le blond avait ce sourire si franc que normalement seul Deku pouvait contempler, mais sur le moment il s'en fichait que tout le monde puisse le voir avec ce visage, seul la personne aux creux de ses bras lui importait vraiment.

Ils tournèrent quelques secondes de plus avant de partir s'asseoir. Leur mariage ne fut pas extravagant ni morne, il était juste parfait à leurs yeux. S'unir sous les yeux et la bénédiction de leur proche c'est tous ce qu'ils leur faillaient.

* * *

 **Et ça se termine ainsi, et je dois vous avouer ne pas trop aimer cette os, j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à le finir et même là j'ai envie de tout changer...**

 **Même si vous pensez comme moi j'aimerais avoir votre avis! merci!**


	12. Qu'est ce qu'un bébé?

**Salut les pizzas!**

 **Nous voici avec le 12ème thème, on arrive bientôt à la fin de se premier Arc. J'espère qu'ils vous aura plu d bien que je sais que certain Os ont eu plus de succès alors que d'autre ont eu un retour un peu mitigé voir négatif, mais ne vous inquiété pas! Toute critique est bonne à prendre du moment qu'elle est constructif alors je les prend avec plaisir et je ferais en sorte d'appliquer les conseils!**

 **Merci à mes quatre correctrices pour leur travail: Pigeon, Tsuishin, LolaLola et Ahirall! Bisous mes amours!**

 **Discalmer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais vous inquiétez pas, un jour ce sera le cas!**

* * *

 **Arc I L'amour**

 **Thème: Le premier enfant**

 **Genre: Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Familly**

 **Couple: Izuku x Ochaco**

* * *

 _ **"Qu'est ce qu'un bébé"**_

Izuku était comme figé dans le temps. Il tentait de comprendre ce qu'on venait de lui dire mais son cerveau était comme déconnecté de son propre corps. L'information avait visiblement du mal à faire son chemin. Ainsi, il prit donc le temps de s'asseoir sur une chaise tout en ne quittant pas sa femme des yeux.

« Je vais... On va être...

\- Oui, tu vas être Papa ! » Déclara à nouveau Ochaco toute souriante.

Bien sûr le jeune homme était plus qu'heureux. Lui et Ochaco en avaient déjà parlé, du fait d'être parents, et comptaient bien fonder une famille. Mais entre _vouloir_ un chose et _avoir_ cette même chose, il y avait tout un monde. La nouvelle était vraiment trop soudaine pour lui. Tout en même temps, il avait envie de hurler de joie, embrasser sa femme, la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces, mais... il avait aussi besoin de s'allonger par terre, de prendre de grandes inspirations, et de laisser son cœur reprendre un rythme normal. Celui-ci était beaucoup trop rapide et effréné. Sa tête lui tournait beaucoup trop.

Il allait être papa ! Dans neuf mois il allait avoir un mini lui mêlé à une minie Ochaco. Il allait être papa bon sang ! Il s'assit enfin au sol puis... finit par s'y allonger. Sa femme le regarda faire, amusée. Elle le connaissait vraiment par cœur : tous deux s'étaient mariés l'an dernier et elle savait qu'il voulait des enfants plus que tout au monde.

« Mon chéri il faut que tu respires, se moqua t-elle gentiment.

\- Je vais être papa... Murmura Izuku, les yeux dans le vide.

\- Oui et moi je vais être Maman !

\- Oh mon dieu je vais être papa ! Tu vas être maman ! On va être parents ! »

D'un coup, Izuku se redressa et, une fois debout, loucha sur le ventre de Mademoiselle Midoriya-Uraraka. Néanmoins, rien ne laissait entrevoir la moindre bosse. Il posa alors ses mains sur son abdomen. Là-dedans, un petit être y faisait petit à petit son nid, un petit être qui serait une partie de lui et une partie de la femme de sa vie. Doucement, il posa finalement la tête sur le ventre, mais pas un bruit ne résonna au creux de ses oreilles. Il devait sûrement dormir.

Ceci fit davantage rire Ochaco,encore plus.

« Tu sais, il ne doit être là que depuis quelques semaines. Il ne va pas te dire bonjour maintenant. »

Il ne l'écouta pas et entoura ses bras autour des hanches de la jolie brune, l'oreille toujours collée sur le bedon de la demoiselle.

Et très vite, les jours passants, il prit l'habitude de faire cela chaque fois qu'il rentrait du travail. Ochaco s'asseyait sur le canapé et lui s'allongeait, la tête posé sur son petit ventre qui s'arrondissait doucement et il l'écoutait. Quand bien même, il n'y eut tangiblement rien pour les premiers mois, il s'en ficha, car pour lui, c'était à chaque fois un instant magique.

Au bout de trois mois, le ventre s'était d'ailleurs légèrement arrondi. Il était encore très facile pour Ochacoo de se déplacer ou de travailler, bien qu'elle fut très vite reléguée à la paperasse plutôt qu'aux investigations sur le terrain le temps de sa grossesse. Pourtant, déjà, Izuku était paniqué comme pas deux dès qu'elle faisait un pas dehors. Il lui répétait inlassablement qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'épuise. De ce fait, il était à ses petits soins, quitte à s'épuiser lui même. Il se fit tout de même remettre en place par la brune à un moment, qui lui déclara qu'elle était bien assez forte pour continuer ses journées normalement.

Au sixième mois, le bébé commença à bouger, ce qui est pour effet de rendre Izuku complètement gaga. Il aimait poser ses mains sur le ventre désormais bien rebondi d'Ochaco, un sourire immense arquant ses lèvres à chaque reprise. Il lui arrivait de le faire même au travail, sous l'air hilaire de sa compagne et de quelques collègues, ainsi que celui furibond de Katsuki qui le voyait bien trop distrait !

« C'est bon t'as fini crétin !

\- Mais Kacchan il bouge !

\- Normal, abruti ! »

Izuku boudait quelque peu à chaque coup : il pensait réellement que son ami comprendrait. Après tout, lui et Neito avaient fait appel à une mère porteuse et il savait que Katsuki avait été complètement gaga lui-aussi, bien qu'il ne l'avait pas montré en public outre à son conjoint. D'ailleurs, il avait même une photo de sa fille dans les bras de son homme comme fond d'écran.

Quand le huitième mois arriva, sa femme partit en congé maternité. Et ce fut dans ce laps de temps qu'Izuku ne put s'empêcher de regarder son téléphone toute les cinq minutes, ainsi que lui téléphoner dès qu'il avait une pause pour savoir si tout allait bien pour elle. Il avait aussi de plus en plus de mal à décoller son visage du ventre d'Ochaco dès qu'il était chez eux. Il avait hâte de voir ce petit être investir la chambre qui l'accueillerait. Il l'aimait déjà, avant même qu'il ne le voit.

Ochaco se moquait toujours autant de lui et de son comportement, bien qu'elle était toujours attendrie de le voir parler au bébé. Des fois, il s'endormait même en écoutant les battements de son cœur et la jeune femme pouvait passer de grand moment à observer sa bouille endormi sur son ventre enflé.

Izuku priait de toutes ses forces pour que leur enfant naisse en bonne santé, et il espérait, tout autant, de tout son cœur, que celui-ci allait les aimer autant que eux l'aimait déjà. Ils avaient déjà les noms suivant le sexe d'ailleurs, et ce, depuis longtemps.

Puis ce fut en pleine patrouille, qu'un jour, il reçut un appel de la mère d'Ochaco, qui... Qui lui annonça de but en blanc que sa femme avait perdu les eaux. Il se figea alors dans la rue, regardant sans vraiment le voir cela dit le dos de son partenaire qui s'éloignait.

« Je... Elle.. ho mon dieu ! »

Katsuki se retourna, mécontent qu'il soit distrait. Toutefois, à la vue de son regard, il comprit directement ce qu'il se passait. Le cendré leva les yeux aux ciel, puis lui ordonna de « se tirer d'ici avant qu'il lui mette son poing dans la gueule ». Izuku ne se fit pas prier et courra jusqu'à l'hôpital en se servant du One for All – un des moment les plus beaux de sa vie oblige.

Une fois arrivé devant le bâtiment, il se précipita à l'accueil et, sans rien dire d'autre, donna hâtivement le nom de sa femme, bien que la dame de l'accueil n'en ait pas vraiment besoin, le reconnaissant instantanément. Ainsi, seulement quelques secondes plus tard, il put rejoindre en quelques enjambées des plus rapides la chambre où... Où sa femme semblait souffrir.

« Ho mon dieu, Ochaco, est ce que tout va bien ? Pourquoi tu as mal ? Qu'est-il arrivé au bébé ? Vous êtes tout les deux en bonne santé ? Il est déjà sorti ?

\- Izuku calme toi ! Le tranquillisa la mère de la brune, dans un demi-sourire amusé. Ils sont en bonne santé tout les deux. C'est juste les contractions ! »

Ochaco leva les yeux en sa direction, en lui souriant d'un rictus fatigué. Puis, elle lui tendit sa main, qu'il prit sans la moindre hésitation, joignant ses doigts aux siens. Alors, elle put les serrer fort, plus fort au moment d'une nouvelle contraction. Izuku, quand à lui, l'observait, vraiment inquiet et, au bout d'un moment, il passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux pour se dégager le visage de ses mèches humides.

« Je crois que notre enfant à vraiment envie de sortir. » Rigola la jeune femme entre son souffle saccadé.

Une infirmière arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre et ausculta la demoiselle. Elle les prévint que le col n'était couvert que de 8 centimètres et que la naissance n'était donc pas pour maintenant mais que celle-ci n'allait pas non plus tarder. La mère d'Izuku arriva à ce moment, en courant, toute essoufflée.

« Ho mon dieu, les enfants tout vas bien ?!

\- Maman...

\- J'arrive à temps on dirait ! »

Inko regarda son fils avec un petit sourire, voyant aussi la panique dans ses yeux. Alors, elle s'approcha doucement de lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Je suis fière de toi mon chéri. De vous deux. Et je suis certaine que vous allez avoir un enfant merveilleux et en bonne santé. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière revient avec le médecin qui leur dit que tout était prêt et qu'ils allaient pourvoir commencer. Les deux mamans sortirent de ce fait de la chambre laissant seuls le couple et les personnes compétentes. Izuku lança tout de même un appel de détresse à sa mère, qui lui intima tendrement d'être fort. Finalement, ils furent conduits en salle d'accouchement plus vite que prévu.

« Bien Madame, vous allez pouvoir commencer à pousser.»

Ochaco s'exécuta tout en hurlant de souffrance. Elle broya la main de son pauvre mari qui commençait à hyperventilé. Ça y était, son enfant allait être dans ses bras dans quelques temps. Ainsi, Izuku réalisa qu'il était vraiment papa. Mais... Et s'il était un mauvais père ? Et si son enfant le détestait ? Une forte pression sur ses doigts le fit sortir de ses songes. Sa femme le toisait, d'un regard un peu noir.

« Ce n'est pas le moment pour tes marmonnements ! »

Elle fut contrainte de pousser à nouveau juste après, en criant. Elle avait raison, ce n'était pas le moment. Il devait être avec elle, à cent pourcents. Ainsi, il lui caressa délicatement le front à chaque fois qu'elle reposait sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, lui encourageant encore et encore sa femme, tout en priant silencieusement son bébé de sortir rapidement. Et puis, soudain : le médecin annonça qu'il voyait la tête du petit.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Ochaco à cette annonce et ils se sourirent. Ils allaient bientôt pouvoir voir leur enfant. Et ce fut à cet instant que l'euphorie l'emporta sur la douleur. Pour la simple et bonne raison que, bizarrement, chaque fois qu'Ochaco devait pousser, elle ne ressentait plus que de la joie, de pouvoir bientôt tenir ce petit être dans ses bras.

Et sa joie finit bel et bien par exploser car il sortit enfin.

La jeune femme pleurait et riait en même temps, tandis que son mari collait son front contre le sien, lui aussi ayant un énorme sourire aux lèvres, tout en laissant échapper quelques larmes de ses yeux. Ils entendirent au loin le médecin faire quelques manipulations à leur enfant tout juste né avant... Avant de définitivement entendre celui-ci crier. Ils relevèrent la tête comme un seul homme et regardèrent l'infirmière approcher ce petit bout fragile près d'eux.

« C'est une petite fille, félicitation. »

L'un comme l'autre, ils l'aimaient déjà, et elle était la plus magnifique enfant à leurs yeux, bien qu'elle soit en réalité encore toute fripée. Elle était la merveille de leur monde. Ochaco la prit alors doucement dans ses bras tout en lui souhaitant la bienvenue.

« Tu vas être aussi belle que ta mère, chuchota Izuku.

\- Et aussi déterminé que ton père, ajouta sa femme.

\- Comment voulez vous l'appeler ? Demanda soudainement le médecin.

\- Nana, répondirent ils en cœur. Nana Midoriya-Uraraka ! »

* * *

 **Et voilà un couple hétéro pour changer un peu! Et puis je trouve ce couple mignon même s'il n'est pas mon préféré.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé et comme d'habitude n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis!**


	13. Partir loin

**Bonjour les zigottos!**

 **Voici enfin le dernier Os de ce premier acte. Et oui l'amour ce termine, mais vous inquiétez pas on part sur l'amitié après.** **Malheureusement les Os sont loin d'être tous écrit alors j'avoue ne pas savoir quand est ce qu'on se reverra sur ce recueil mais j'espère tous vous y retrouver. Merci à tous ceux qui ont patienter jusqu'à cet Os, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Merci à mes quatre correctrices pour leur travail: Pigeon, Tsuishin, LolaLola et Ahirall! Bisous mes amours!**

 **Discalmer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais vous inquiétez pas, un jour ce sera le cas!**

* * *

 **Arc I L'amour**

 **Thème: Le décès**

 **Genre: Hurt, Confort, Familly**

 **Couple: Izuku x Mirio**

* * *

 _ **"Partir loin"**_

Ça faisait presque 30 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils avaient traversé un bon nombre d'épreuves ensemble. La mort c'était leur quotidien, mais pas celle d'un proche. Mirio avait bien perdu son mentor au lycée, mais pour Izuku c'était tout nouveau.

All might n'avait pas été qu'un mentor, il avait été comme un père pour lui. Le voir mourir lui déchirait le cœur. Il était donc là, étendu sur le lit conjugale, son mari l'entourant de ses bras, tentant de le consoler comme il pouvait. Mais pour l'instant il voulait juste pleurer cette figure qui s'était imposée dans sa vie.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas surprenant et il avait eu le temps de la voir venir avec les aller retour à l'hôpital pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Son corps avait finit par lâcher, et c'était même étonnant qu'il ait réussi à survivre jusqu'ici. Mais ça faisait mal.

Il avait l'habitude d'être blessé mais cette blessure était bien plus immense, bien plus douloureuse, bien plus vicieuse. Mirio lui caressait les cheveux attendant qu'il réagisse enfin.

« Papa. Fit une voix timide.

Entre ma puce. Répondit le blond. »

Une jeune fille à la longue chevelure blonde et aux yeux noir se présenta à la porte. Elle était sans conteste la fille du blond. Elle avait aussi obtenu le même pouvoir que lui. Ils avaient eu recours à une mère porteuse. C'était maintenant une jeune femme fraîchement diplômé de Yuei.

Elle passa alors dans le dos de Izuku et le serra contre elle à son tour. Elle nicha son visage dans le cou de celui-ci et se mit elle même à verser quelques larmes. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas sa fille biologique, elle avait la même sensibilité que lui et elle avait aimé Toshinori comme son grand père.

Izuku plaça une main sur la tête de son enfant, il ne savait pas si c'était pour la réconforter ou se consoler.

Lemillion tentait d'être fort pour les deux personnes les plus chères à ses yeux. Il était tout aussi triste qu'eux, mais il ne pouvait pas craquer, il lui serait bien plus difficile de les épauler. Il posa une de ses mains dans le dos de sa fille. Il ne voulait pas les obliger à bouger de position du coup ils s'endormirent tous collé les uns aux autres.

La famille Togata se réveilla par une sonnerie de téléphone. C'est Mirio qui, comme toujours, fut celui qui émergea le plus vite des brumes du sommeil et décrocha sans même faire attention de savoir si c'était son téléphone.

« Allô ?

Ah ? Togata ?

Oui c'est moi. Dit il.

Pourquoi c'est pas l'autre Nerd qui décroche ? »

Il avait pris le téléphone de son mari sans s'en rendre compte, ce dernier tentait de ré-enfouir son nez dans un oreiller tandis que leur fille cachait la sienne sous les couvertures. Il sourit et finit par répondre à Katsuki.

« Il dormait...

Quelle feignasse il est déjà 10h du mat !

Il est bouleversé Bakugou.

Je suis au courant. Qu'il bouge ses fesses je vous rappelle que l'enterrement est à 14h. »

Il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie. Mais Kacchan n'avait pas appelé pour rien. Il savait que son ami d'enfance allait être triste et se serait épuisé à pleurer jusqu'à s'endormir pendant un long moment. Il savait aussi qu'il ne se réveillerait peut être pas à temps et s'en voudrait tout de sa vie d'être en retard.

Le blond prépara le petit déjeuné pour sa petite famille et retourna les réveiller. Il embrassa la joue de sa fille, lui murmurant qu'il était l'heure et le fit de manière bien plus langoureuse à son mari.

Tous deux finirent par se lever pour manger avec lui. Izuku, qui se disait qu'il avait bien assez pleuré et causé assez d'inquiétude à ses proches, tenta des discutions normale et tout le monde y mit du sien. Ils finirent tous par s'habiller.

Il était là devant son miroir se demandant s'il avait vraiment tout tenté pour l'aider. S'il était devenu ce qu'All Might attendait de lui. Et comme si son mari avait entendu son questionnement, il arriva dans son dos pour le prendre dans ses bras et chuchoter à son oreille.

« Il serait fière de toi, tu es le nouveau symbole de la paix, tu as arrêté Shigaraki et tu as eu une très belle fille qui sera une grande héroïne.

Et si jamais il..

Non Izuku, tu es ce qu'il voulait que tu soit et encore bien plus.

Mirio... »

Il se retourna pour embrasser son homme et une fois prêts, tous partirent pour la cérémonie. Izuku allait devoir affronter certain regard de pitié des badauds, après tout il était connu que lui et l'ancien numéro un avait une relation très fusionnelle. Heureusement pour lui seuls ses amis et ceux d'All Might seraient présents. Ça le rassurait, il aurait sûrement plus de facilité à affronter la réalité. Enfin il l'espérait. Et puis Mirio était là avec Nana. Il s'en remettrait, il lui faudra du temps, mais avec sa famille ce sera plus facile.

* * *

 **Qui avait vue venir ce couple? Moi en tout cas: oui! Je trouve ce couple assez mignon, un peu comme un couple de symbole de la paix!**

 **Un petit commentaire ça vous prendra cinq minutes mais ça refera ma journée!**


End file.
